Magnétique
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: UA / Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel établissement. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif.. Magnétique.
1. L'Orphelinat Poudlard

**Titre : **Magnétique

**Auteur :** Moi-même ! Lubilule-Malefoy (:D)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre Grande Déesse : J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé : UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.

**Pairing :** Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter [Peut-être autres couples au fil du temps ]

**Rated : **M progressif

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà mon tout premier UA sur le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir trouvé un très très vieil essai d'environ une demie-page sur mon ordi (qui datait de plus de deux ans, de mémoire). Et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'ai été très inspiré par ce genre d'ambiance, et j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi en lisant cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**NDA :**

Voilà Voilà !

Un tout premier chapitre de mon tout premier UA !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira assez :) C'est la première fois que je place les personnages "d'Harry Potter" dans "notre" monde, j'espère que je m'en sortirai bien !

Ceux qui me connaissent déjà par ma fiction, "Moi et Moi Seul !", tout d'abord, merci d'avoir fait un petit détour par ici, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dépayser par ce changement de méthode :D

Bonne lecture à tous ! Donnez-moi vos avis :D

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

_Ps: Si jamais il y a des fautes ou quoi que ce soit, prévenez moi !_

* * *

**1.**

**L'Orphelinat Poudlard**

La grande bâtisse n'inspirait pas confiance lorsqu'on la voyait de l'extérieur. Elle était très haute et ses murs étaient construits avec une pierre grise et terne, à l'air solide. Elle était constituée d'un seul et unique bâtiment, sur deux étages seulement. Le toit comportait des tuiles noires et même si elles n'étaient pas en équilibre, on avait peur de s'en prendre une à tout moment sur le haut du crâne, comme si elles avaient une conscience propre et que leur but était de vous assommer, voire pire. Devant le bâtiment se trouvait une cour nue. Elle ne comportait aucun jeu spécifique, aucune ligne n'était tracée au sol. Ce sol était d'ailleurs d'une propreté étonnante. Le béton ne comportait pas une seule trace de poussière superflue et ne comportait aucun trou, aucune trace qui ne devrait pas se trouver là et ne semblait pas être abîmé à un quelconque endroit. Il était si lisse que ça ne paraissait pas du tout naturel. Mais ça, si l'on n'habitait pas cet endroit, on ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Car pour entrer dans la propriété, il fallait avoir une bonne raison et une autorisation spéciale. Et il était inutile d'essayer d'entrer de force. Le bâtiment et sa cour étaient entourés d'un très haut grillage qu'il était impossible d'escalader. Et on ne pouvait passer en dessous car il était fixé sur de grosses pierres taillées. La seule entrée possible était le grand portail à l'air sinistre, au-dessus duquel on pouvait lire en grosses lettres de ferraille noire : ORPHELINAT POUDLARD.

Cet Orphelinat était situé un peu à l'écart du centre-ville de Londres et était réputé pour être le meilleur orphelinat du pays, pour la qualité de ses cours et la compétence de ses enseignants, ainsi que pour la réputation non-négligeable de son directeur, Mr. Albus Dumbledore. C'était un homme qui avait de l'influence au niveau politique et était très apprécié de la population pour la malice dont il faisait preuve, ce qui déconcertait au premier abord, et également pour sa très grande intelligence et le calme qui lui étaient propre. Il était également connu en tant que scientifique, car il avait trouvé douze propriétés d'une sève qui s'était avérée médicinale par la suite. Elle venait d'une plante dont le nom était « Ventricule de Dragon », à cause de sa couleur rouge orangée, ainsi qu'à cause de ses racines et de ses branches biscornues. Le savant avait comiquement nommées ces propriétés « Les Douze propriétés du sang de Dragon ». Il était également très connu grâce à la défaite cuisante qu'il avait infligée à un homme du nom de Gellert Grindelwald. Ces hommes avaient été amis pendant leur jeunesse mais après plusieurs années, leur chemin s'était séparé, celui de Grindelwald prenant un tournant plus sombre. Il avait également eu une place importante dans la vie politique du pays, mais de nombreux trafiques ainsi que des intimidations illégales étaient entrés à son actif, ce qui commençait à avoir de graves répercutions sur la Grande-Bretagne. Les prix du marché avaient augmenté considérablement et la misère commençait à apparaître dans certains quartiers. Mais Dumbledore avait apporté des preuves irréfutables et il avait fait arrêté cet homme, enfermé à perpétuité dans la prison qu'il avait fait lui-même construire, Nurmengard. Dumbledore avait alors à présent acquis une grande notoriété, ce qui le rendait encore plus aimable aux yeux de tous.

Malheureusement pour lui, d'apparence, l'orphelinat dont il était à présent le directeur n'était pas réellement à son image. Même l'intérieur de ses murs était un peu trop sombre et pas assez joyeux pour un orphelinat. Les murs, eux aussi gris, étaient couverts de photographies en noir et blanc, et de peintures à l'air sinistre représentant les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, ainsi que certains scientifiques et artistes, et également les personnes plus ou moins connues qui avaient séjourné à Poudlard durant leur enfance. Tous ces visages étaient additionnés à tous ceux qui défilaient devant eux chaque jour. Les règles de Poudlard étaient différentes de celles des autres orphelinats. La partie arrière du bâtiment était réservée aux résidents qui avaient l'âge d'un nourrisson jusqu'à dix ans, tandis que la partie de devant, accueillait les enfants de plus de onze ans, jusqu'à leur dix-sept ans. En effet, les orphelins, si ils n'étaient pas adoptés, ne restaient pas jusqu'à leur majorité, soit dix-huit ans. Cependant, il y avait une contre-partie avantageuse. Les étudiants finissaient alors leur scolarité à dix-sept ans, et Poudlard leur trouvait un stage dans un établissement renommé, pendant une durée d'un an. Et dans plus de quatre-vingt quinze pour-cent des cas, ils étaient ensuite embauchés pour une durée indéterminée. Aller dans un institut comme Poudlard était alors assez avantageux. En tout cas, pour un orphelin.

D'ailleurs, l'un de ces orphelins connaissait bien le système de l'établissement. En fait, il y était depuis ses un an, c'en était une des raisons. Ce jeune homme de quinze ans, avait les cheveux d'un noir ébène et des yeux vert émeraude impressionnants. En effet, leur couleur était des plus rares, elle était plus pure que toutes les autres teintes de verts habituelles. Il était un peu pâle, sans doute à cause du climat pas vraiment ensoleillé de la capitale britannique. Il avait une silhouette assez fine qui en ferait rager certain, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était maigrelet et sans aucune force. Son physique était d'ailleurs un avantage lorsqu'il jouait au foot ou à un autre sport de ballon avec les autres garçons de l'orphelinat, il était vif et rapide, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter aisément ses adversaires. Par ailleurs, il était l'un des seuls à être ici depuis sa naissance. Les autres avaient été adoptés depuis le temps. Lui, ça allait faire quinze ans dans quelques mois qu'il était ici. Après tout, il allait avoir seize ans dans un peu plus de trois semaines. Ce jeune homme qui était là depuis si longtemps s'appelait Harry Potter.

Les parents d'Harry travaillaient dans la police et un jour, alors qu'ils étaient allé prêté main forte aux pompiers, pour s'occuper des civils et encadrer le périmètre d'un incendie, ils furent tués par une fuite de gaz. L'explosion avait tué une quinzaine de personne et ça avait été un véritable chaos dans le quartier où tout cela s'était produit. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas été le seul à perdre ses parents dans cet incendie. Un autre garçon, qui était d'ailleurs né un jour avant lui, avait perdu ses parents, qui travaillaient dans le même service que les siens. Neville Londubat et lui avaient toujours été amis. C'était difficile de ne pas être ami avec un garçon comme Neville. Il était toujours gentil, et malgré sa grande maladresse, était serviable avec tout le monde. Il avait un visage lunaire, était brun avec des yeux noisettes et était un peu enveloppé. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas friand du sport et des jeux demandant un minimum d'effort physique. Son truc c'était plutôt la botanique et il passait la plupart de son temps la tête plongée dans des livres traitant de ce sujet. Un des grands avantages de Poudlard était qu'il y avait une bibliothèque absolument immense.

Harry se souvenait avoir eu une amie un jour qui passait l'intégralité de son temps libre là-bas, quand elle ne traînait pas avec Harry et un autre garçon du nom de Ronald Weasley. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle avait été adoptée par un couple de dentistes il y a environ deux ans, tandis que Ronald avait été adopté par une famille nombreuse il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ces deux-là étaient arrivés vers leur onze ans, mais même si il ne les connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que Neville, ça avait été, et c'était toujours, ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait une telle... alchimie entre eux trois, c'était impressionnant. Même si il y avait eu quelques disputes, évidemment, surtout entre Ron et Hermione, ils s'entendaient à merveille et avaient la même façon de penser. Ils étaient tous différents bien sûr, mais ils se rejoignaient sur tellement de choses, qu'ils étaient devenus très vite inséparables. La seule chose qui pouvait les séparer était l'adoption. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient partis. Cependant, ils gardaient contact très régulièrement. Harry avait des nouvelles d'eux presque toutes les semaines. Ils s'étaient tous promis de se revoir dès qu'Harry quitterait l'orphelinat. Car, le jeune homme le savait, ses deux amis pouvaient se voir à l'extérieur. Mais étant donné que les visites étaient prohibées dans l'établissement, il ne les avait vu grandir et évoluer qu'à travers les photos qu'ils lui envoyaient, jointent à leur lettre. Il avait alors vu les cheveux châtains d'Hermione pousser, et ceux de Ron devenir de plus en plus roux au fil des mois. En l'espace de trois mois, celui-ci avait dû prendre au moins vingt centimètres. Certes, avant il était plus grand qu'Hermione, mais là, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il atteignait des sommets !

Le jeune Potter était nostalgique du temps passé avec ces deux-là. Ils lui manquaient horriblement. Heureusement qu'il avait d'autres amis. À part Neville, il y avait également Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avec qui il entretenait de très bonnes relations. Ils étaient arrivés respectivement à douze et sept ans. Dean était un garçon à la peau foncée, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns. Il était très amical et même si il était calme et posé en apparence, ainsi qu'en cours, dès qu'il y avait un soupçon de compétition, il ne répondait plus de lui et devenait hystérique. Sans aucune exagération. Ce genre de situation se produisait le plus souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient du sport. Le gentil et doux Dean se transformait en véritable furie et devenait l'une des personnes les plus bruyantes qu'il lui ai été donné de connaître. Cela dépassait même la bonne humeur excessive. C'était même un peu terrifiant par moments... Quant à Seamus, c'était un garçon d'origine irlandaise, aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux blonds. Il était assez enthousiaste dans la vie de tous les jours et sa bonne humeur était communicative. Il avait un goût assez prononcé pour les blagues douteuses mais ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que ça. Mais dans certains moments il lui arrivait d'être aussi passionné que Dean et aussi maladroit que Neville. Et la combinaison de ces deux... talents, donnait un résultat assez... explosif. Au sens littéral du terme. Un jour, il avait essayé de faire peur à la cuisinière de la cantine, Winky, de nature craintive, en faisant explosé un pétard juste derrière elle alors qu'elle était en train de faire son travail. Mais elle s'était retourné plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et pour éviter qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lança l'explosif en l'air. Manque de chance, il atterri dans le ragoût qu'elle était en train de préparer, et c'est ainsi qu'il retapissa la cuisine de légumes et qu'il écopa d'au moins dix heures de colles, où il devait nettoyer tous les ustensiles de cuisine.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Harry ne s'ennuyait pas avec ces trois-là. Mais la vie à l'orphelinat n'était pas si rose. Certes, ils étaient bien traités par le personnel, bien nourris, bien instruits... Mais c'était sans compter les trois brutes de l'établissement, qui ne se gênaient pas pour brutaliser les autres, même les plus petits et les plus chétifs. Il s'agissait de deux garçons et d'une fille, tous trois étrangement imposants. Et pourtant, on était sûrs qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même famille. Il s'agissait de Vincent Crabbe, le plus grand des trois, la coupe au bol et les bras raides, Gregory Goyle, un garçon avec de petits yeux enfoncés et des cheveux hérissés tombant jusque sur son front, ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode, une fille massive aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire carrée, qui dépassait Harry d'une demie-tête au moins. Ces trois-là étaient aussi méchants qu'ils étaient stupides. Enfin, sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait Millicent. Elle était clairement la chef de bande. Mais même si elle était plus maline que les deux autres, elle n'était pas si futée que ça et son vocabulaire semblait limité. Le groupe de « trolls », comme ils les avaient appelés entre eux, s'amusait à terrorisé les plus jeunes et à provoqué ceux de leur âge, voire même ceux qui étaient plus âgés. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'ils soient plus matures et plus intelligents, la carrure imposante des trois autres les repoussaient, en général, dans leur dernier retranchement. Ce qui était une assez mauvaise chose, vu qu'elle donnait encore plus d'assurance à ces trois-là.

Harry se souvenait d'un petit garçon, qui venait à peine d'avoir onze ans. Il avait les cheveux châtains et semblait assez nerveux de nature. Lorsqu'il était avec ses amis de son âge, il courait toujours dans tous les sens, et lorsqu'il le voyait faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, il mâchouillait son crayon de manière énergique. Et c'était quelques temps après qu'il fut arrivé dans « la cour des grands » qu'il commença à être suivi par les trois gorilles. Le pauvre gosse n'avait rien demandé à personne et ces trois-là s'en prenaient à lui. Harry avait eu le malheur de s'opposer à eux en se plaçant devant lui un jour. Et depuis ce moment-là, Colin n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout où il allait, piaillant continuellement, se cachant derrière lui et s'accrochant à son haut lorsqu'il apercevait Crabbe, Goyle ou Bulstrode au détour d'un couloir. Certes, c'était un garçon adorable, mais il était vraiment collant. Mais heureusement pour lui, et pour Colin, il avait été adopté par un couple qui avait déjà un enfant plus jeune quelques semaines plus tard. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre avec une photo de son nouveau petit frère, Dennis Crivey, avec lequel il s'entendait très bien. Harry était content pour lui, et avait rangé sa lettre avec le paquet contenant celles de Ron et Hermione.

Ils lui manquaient tous. Lui était encore ici, alors qu'eux, étaient dans des familles. Et vu son âge, Harry ne serait certainement pas adopté par qui que ce soit. Il soupira. Il était presque six heures du matin. Mais ça faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'il ne dormait déjà plus. C'était beaucoup trop calme. Les pierres de l'orphelinat étaient tellement épaisses qu'il ne pouvait même pas entendre le bruit de la circulation dans la rue. En même temps, ils avaient beau se trouver près du centre-ville, même si un peu à l'écart, la bâtisse était construite beaucoup plus reculée par rapport aux autres bâtiments situés dans la même rue. Il soupira de nouveau. Il regarda sa chambre. Elle était simple. Juste un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Une porte donnait sur sa salle de bain... rien de plus. Il avait accroché aux murs quelques dessins que les enfants de l'orphelinat lui avaient donné, ainsi que les photographies que ses amis lui envoyaient par lettres. Histoire que tout ça soit moins sinistre... Il se retourna dans son lit. Son réveil sonnerait à six heures et demi, et il serait dans le réfectoire à sept heures précises pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite il commencerait sa journée de cours. Une heure de botanique, avec Mrs Chourave, une petite femme replète avec les cheveux emmêlés, ensuite une heure de musique, avec l'excentrique professeur Trelawney. Elle semblait toujours être totalement à côté de la plaque et elle sentait fortement l'encens. Ensuite, il enchaînerait deux heures d'Histoire avec le soporifique Mr Binns. Quant à cet après-midi, il aurait une heure d'économie, avec l'insupportable Mrs Ombrage. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il savait bien que Dumbledore l'avait engagée sous la demande du Ministère, et il ne l'aimait pas des masses non plus. Et il terminerait avec deux heures de sport avec la dynamique Mrs Bibine, pour pouvoir bien décompresser.

Son réveil sonna, et après avoir donné un violent coup de poing sur le dessus de l'appareil, il sortit de ses couvertures et alla prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il était sous le jet d'eau, il pensa à son planning et le compara à celui qu'il aurait demain. Demain était définitivement le pire. Il enchaînait deux heures de maths avec Mrs McGonagall et deux heures d'Histoire avec Mr Binns. Et l'après midi... Une heure d'économie, suivie de deux heures de Chimie avec le professeur Snape. Cet homme était toujours habillé en noir et Harry avait la nette impression qu'il l'avait détesté à la seconde où il avait passé ces grilles. Il lui avait toujours mené la vie dure, lui trouvant des défauts et des erreurs alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Et bien sûr, lui mettre des heures de colle était son activité préférée. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore se permettait de garder un sadique pareil dans son établissement. Un jour, alors qu'il était plus jeune, il était parti se plaindre de Snape auprès du Directeur et avait piqué une crise. Il avait presque hurlé qu'il ne méritait pas son poste. Et tout ce que le vieil homme avait répondu était qu'il lui faisait pleine confiance et qu'il lui confierait sa vie. Depuis, il n'avait plus parlé de lui avec le directeur. Ces mots l'avaient trop chamboulé. Pas forcément les mots en eux-même, mais la signification qu'ils avaient. Même Hagrid, le Gardien du Portail avec qui il s'entendait depuis toujours, ne doutait pas de Snape. C'était l'une des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas intégrer, donc il avait décidé d'éviter le sujet... sauf lorsqu'il était trop énervé, là le sujet n'était pas évitable.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier principal de Poudlard et rejoignit la Salle du réfectoire. Il s'assit à une table en compagnie de Neville et d'une autre fille, qui était arrivée ici il y a deux ans. Sa mère était scientifique et était morte lorsqu'une des expériences qu'elle menait avait raté, faisant exploser son laboratoire. Quant à son père, on ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Après cet incident, il était apparemment parti à l'étranger, sans donner un quelconque moyen de le joindre. Et comme elle n'avait pas d'autre famille, elle se retrouvait ici. Cette fille à l'air rêveur et aux longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Luna Lovegood. Elle avait toujours la tête dans les nuages et il était difficile d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. C'était même quasiment impossible. Elle parlait sans cesse de sorcellerie, de magie et d'un monde à part où des choses extraordinaires se produisaient. Parfois, lorsqu'Harry regardait dans ses grands yeux bleus, il avait l'impression de voir son monde imaginaire se refléter dans ses pupilles... Mais ce n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent.

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors ? Prêts pour la dernière semaine de cours ? Lança Seamus, enthousiaste.

- Je n'attendais QUE ça, répondit Harry en s'étirant.

- Même si nous avons nos BUSE à passé dans trois semaines, je suis contente de terminer les cours. Dit Luna, l'air ailleurs.

Dean la regarda étrangement, ne s'étant toujours pas habitué au caractère de la jeune fille et posa son regard sur Harry et Neville, un peu perdu.

- Elle parle des examens de fin d'année, expliqua Harry.

Dean soupira, ayant à présent comprit une nouvelle expression du dictionnaire Lunarien, ce qui fit pouffer Seamus. Un garçon de deux ans de plus qu'eux Lee Jordan, d'origine africaine, les cheveux en dreadlocks et les yeux marrons s'assit à leur table. Il avait sympathisé avec leur groupe depuis quelques temps déjà et venait souvent les voir. Harry le connaissait car c'était toujours lui qui commentait leurs matchs lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble dans la cour.

- Yo ! Alors, pressé d'être en vacances ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr, répondit Seamus. Mais tu dois l'être encore plus que nous, non ?

- C'est vrai... tu dois passer tes ASPIC... intervint Luna.

Lee ne sembla pas aussi désorienté que Dean. Il s'était très vite habitué aux étranges manières de Luna et rentrait le plus souvent dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, après une conversation, alors qu'il parlait à la jeune fille, il alla voir Harry et lui dit qu'ils avaient papoté pendant plus d'une heure, mais il ne savait toujours pas quel avait été le sujet de leur conversation. Mais apparemment, Luna avait été satisfaite du point de vue de Lee, car elle lui faisait toujours de grands sourires et allait lui dire bonjour dès qu'elle le voyait.

- Exact ! Et à la rentrée : travail, me voilà ! Ajouta Jordan, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Tu en as de la chance ! Dit Neville. Nous devons encore resté deux ans avec les garçons... Et Luna, encore trois ans.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dumbledore t'a déjà donné un stage ? Demanda Seamus.

- Affirmatif ! Je vais être apprenti dans une boîte de marketing. Dès que je serai engagé, vous pourrez voir ma tête partout sur les affiches publicitaires, vous verrez ! Ça arrivera ! Je serai le meilleur !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que Lee faillisse à son stage. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et dans laquelle il était très doué. Il n'y avait alors aucune raison pour qu'il rate quoi que ce soit. Puis, d'un coup, il sortit un gros morceaux de papier de sa poche. En fait, c'était le journal du jour qu'il avait plié en plusieurs fois pour le faire entrer dans son pantalon. Lee était le garçon le plus matinal de l'établissement malgré le fait qu'il se couche toujours à des heures pas possibles, et il allait rendre une petite visite à Hagrid qui habitait dans un petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Rubeus était un homme absolument immense. Même Crabbe semblait minuscule à côté de lui. Il était brun et sa touffe de cheveux était impressionnante, ainsi que sa barbe toute emmêlée et hirsute. Mais malgré son apparence de baroudeur d'un autre temps, il avait le cœur sur la main et était très sensible. Il avait malheureusement un faible pour les animaux dangereux et s'était souvent attiré des problèmes. Il possédait un énorme molosse noir qui s'appelait Crocdur, et un jour, il avait possédé un chien dangereux du nom de Touffu et qui faisait plus de bruit que trois gros chiens réunis. Et même si Dumbledore éprouvait une grande affection pour Hagrid, il avait dû lui demander de s'en débarrasser. Après tout, il aurait pu être dangereux pour les enfants, peu importe leur âge. Ça avait été l'argument pour qu'il le mette en chenil. De même qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un œuf d'aigle absolument immense... Luna avait dit que c'était un œuf de dragon, précisément un Norvégien à Crête, et avait appelé celui-ci Norbert. D'ailleurs, même après que Rubeus ne l'ait donné, il avait gardé ce nom pour parler de cet œuf, qui un jour lui avait appartenu...

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu les nouvelles je suppose ? Dit Lee en étalant le journal sur la table, essayant tant bien que mal de le défroisser.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête en signe de négation et attendirent quelques secondes, le temps que le papier soit enfin lisible.

- C'est un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Demanda Luna.

- Exactement, répondit Lee. Et il y a pas mal de chamboulements à l'extérieur... regardez-moi ça !

Harry attira le journal vers lui, afin que tout le monde ait une vue d'ensemble. La Gazette de Londres était la feuille de chou la plus vendue dans la capitale. Même d'autres régions la commandaient, car elle était plus complète que leur propre journal local. Tous les sujets étaient cités, et la journaliste Rita Skeeter ne mâchait pas ses mots, c'était en grande partie ce qui faisait vendre autant d'exemplaires. C'était une femme excentrique dont le portrait trônait à la fin de chaque journal. C'était une femme très blonde, aux yeux pétillants, d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était toujours coiffées de boucles très strictes et était toujours très maquillée, portant une grosse paire de lunette incrustée de pierres précieuses authentiquement fausses. Sur la photo, elle se tenait de profil et tenait une longue plume d'un vert criard dans sa main. Luna l'avait surnommée Plume à Papote, allait savoir pourquoi exactement... Harry parcourut les premières lignes et le Gros Titre lui sauta aux yeux. « CARNAGE À GODRIC'S HOLLOW ». Godric's Hollow était sa ville natale, où il habitait avec ses parents. Que s'était-il encore passé ?

- Encore une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses sous-fifres, dit Lee, le regard sombre.

Harry leva les yeux un instant pour regarder Lee. Encore lui ? La personne dont ils ne citaient pas le nom... Cet homme sortait de nulle part et son ascension au pouvoir était fulgurante depuis quelques années. Il prenait du pouvoir dans la vie politique et dans celles de tous les jours. Tout le monde craignait qu'il ne devienne le nouveau Grindelwald. Certains disaient qu'il était encore pire que lui, ses espérances étant bien supérieures aux siennes. Il était si connu, mais on ne connaissait ni son véritable nom, ni son visage. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Le nom que, soit la presse lui avait donné, soit qu'il s'était donné lui-même, personne ne savait vraiment, était Lord Voldemort. Un nom sinistre pour un homme sinistre, qui commettait des actes sinistres. Il envoyait ses hommes, qui étaient habillés tout de noir dans une cape avec capuchon, dans des villages, essayant de soumettre la population à sa volonté. Et parfois... même plus souvent qu'ils ne devaient le savoir, les tentatives de persuasion se terminait par de violentes intimidations. Plus d'une fois on avait retrouvé des corps carbonisés dans des décombres. Plus d'une fois, on avait retrouvé des personnes complètement tétanisées et incapables de dire ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ses techniques étaient barbares. Harry se pencha sur le journal, curieux, mais en même temps dégoûté d'avance par ce qu'il allait lire.

**CARNAGE À GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

_« Cette nuit, dans la petite ville tranquille de Godric's Hollow, vers une heure du matin, environ sept Mangemorts (les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui) furent aperçus à proximité de l'église. Comme d'habitude, ils semblaient venir de nulle part, apparaissant comme par magie dans la rue. Les sept personnages « vêtus de noir s'étaient avancé lentement dans la rue adjacente au cimetière », nous dit une femme habitant à côté des lieux et souhaitant rester anonyme. Elle continue en nous racontant qu'ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, au lieu de quelqu'un. Puis ils se séparèrent, et notre amie anonyme n'en garda que trois d'entre eux en vue, les autres rebroussant chemin. Les trois Mangemorts seraient apparemment partis derrière certaines habitation avant de revenir dans la rue et d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers une maison en particulier._

_« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la célèbre historienne de notre siècle habite Godric's Hollow. Et c'est malheureusement vers sa demeure que les hommes de Vous-Savez-Qui se rendirent. Mrs Bathilda Tourdesac, qui ne dormait apparemment pas à cette heure tardive -le grand âge dit-on- ouvrit naïvement sa porte à ces inconnus, qui ne lui demandèrent pas la permission pour entrer dans son domicile. L'un d'entre eux était monté à l'étage et jetait par la fenêtre des affaires personnelles ainsi que des vêtements de la vieille femme. Tandis que l'un d'eux forçait la propriétaire à sortir de la demeure. La pauvre femme resta donc impuissante à l'avant de son habitat, regardant ces barbares mettre un bazar impossible dans ses affaires._

_« Notre témoin dit les avoir vu rester pendant un bon quart d'heure, et entre temps, ils avaient été rejoints par leurs quatre autres collègues, qui avaient eu le temps de mettre la maison de Mrs Tourdesac sans dessus-dessous et étaient repartis avec un sac contenant à première vue, quelques livres, mais rien de plus. Était-ce réellement la raison de leur venue ? Apparemment ces Mangemorts poussèrent violemment la vieille femme dans sa propriété, lui criant des insanités ainsi que des menaces. Puis, soit de rage, soit d'ennui, ils commencèrent à mettre le feu aux habitations alentour, faisant sortir de force de nombreuses familles. Notre témoin en faisait partie, et c'est comme cela que nous avons recueilli ces informations riches en détails._

_« Et d'après un ambulancier de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste présent sur les lieux, Mrs Tourdesac n'aurait aucune séquelle physique, mais serait fortement sonnée, souhaitant au plus vite retourner chez elle pour voir ce que ces « maudits voyous » de ses mots, avaient pris dans sa maison._

_« Notre conclusion du jour sera celle-ci :_

_Que souhaitaient donc ces sous-fifres de ce Lord, inconnu de tous et pourtant si célèbre? D'après leurs actes,ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, mais de quoi exactement ? Mrs Tourdesac était réputée pour avoir accumulé pas mal d'objets rares au long de sa vie bien remplie, le fait de vouloir récupérer l'un de ces objets n'est pas quelque chose à exclure._

_« Celui qui est surnommé Lord Voldemort nous délivrera-t-il ses véritables intentions un jour ou l'autre? Sans aucun doute, mais pour l'instant, tout n'est que mystère, enveloppé dans un brouillard dense et sanglant._

_Votre rédactrice favorite,_

Rita Skeeter

Harry resta bouche bée un instant. Bien sûr, il connaissait Mrs Tourdesac de réputation, et puis elle avait écrit un bon nombre d'ouvrages qu'il avait étudié en cours. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle vivait à Godric's Hollow. Et encore moins qu'elle pouvait posséder quelque chose qui était susceptible d'intéressé les Mangemorts ainsi que leur chef. Il était assez désappointé par ces événements. Ces gens n'avaient-ils aucun respect pour les personnes d'un âge avancé comme elle ? Elle méritait un minimum de compassion. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de la brusquer ainsi. Un tel manque de... il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait était que leurs méthodes le répugnaient. Et ça se lisait sur son visage. Les autres, après avoir lu l'article à leur tour, regardèrent Harry d'un air étrange.

- Ce Mage Noir n'est vraiment pas agréable... pourquoi envoyer ses sorciers embêter cette pauvre historienne à la retraite ? Demanda Luna.

- Parce que c'est un Mage Noir justement, Luna, répondit Dean. Il ne pense qu'à lui-même et à servir ses idéaux par n'importe quel moyen. Même si on ne sait pas réellement ce qu'ils sont exactement...

Une sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent tous afin de se rendre en cours. Les quatre garçons dirent au revoir à Luna et Lee, décidant de se rejoindre à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils parcoururent les couloirs interminables de la bâtisse et se rendirent en cours de botanique, dont la salle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'orphelinat. Neville sautait littéralement de joie. Le cours passa très vite, comme tous les autres de cette matière. Mrs Chourave était quelqu'un de très agréable et joyeux. Puis ils se rendirent en musique, entrant dans la salle tamisée de Mrs Trelawney, habillée comme à son habitude d'une multitudes de châles et de perles. Ils s'efforcèrent ensuite de survivre aux deux heures d'Histoire de Mr Binns avant le repas. Mais le professeur qu'ils avaient ensuite était bien pire. Et Harry aurait préféré avoir encore Binns une heure ou deux, au lieu de supporter Ombrage et sa voix haut perchée de petite fille. Même si son cours ne durait qu'une heure... Heureusement, il pu se changer les idées et se vider un peu la tête avec le cours de sport de Mrs Bibine. Elle l'avait épuisé, mais c'était toujours une bonne chose de l'avoir. Dommage que ce n'était qu'une fois par semaine. Il était alors monté dans sa chambre, prendre une douche. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se changea et s'assit un instant sur son lit, un exemplaire de la Gazette de Londres posé à côté de lui. Tout ce qui concernait le Mage Noir, comme disait Luna, l'intriguait. C'était un peu malsain, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais la curiosité prenait part à tout ça. Et la peur également... Comme tous les autres.

Il secoua la tête et se leva pour ranger le journal dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La cour était vide. Même si il faisait encore bien jour, le temps était très couvert et personne ne s'attardait dehors. De plus, l'air était vraiment lourd ces derniers jours, et il faisait meilleur entre les murs frais de l'orphelinat. Harry resta ainsi quelques minutes, et au moment où il comptait se décoller du mur pour descendre rejoindre les autres, son regard se bloqua à l'extérieur. Derrière le portail pour être précis. Une forme encapuchonnée, tout de noir vêtue, se tenait là. Juste devant les grilles. Il devait rêvé... Un Mangemort ne pouvait pas se trouver là en plein jour... Il se frotta les yeux et lorsque son regard se porta de nouveau vers l'extérieur, il n'y avait plus personne. Cette apparition inquiéta le jeune homme. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou ce qu'il avait vu était réel ?

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?**


	2. Mangemort ?

**Titre : **Magnétique

**Auteur :** Moi-même ! Lubilule-Malefoy (:D)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre Grande Déesse : J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé : UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.

**Pairing :** Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter [Peut-être autres couples au fil du temps ]

**Rated : **M progressif

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà mon tout premier UA sur le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir trouvé un très très vieil essai d'environ une demie-page sur mon ordi (qui datait de plus de deux ans, de mémoire). Et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'ai été très inspiré par ce genre d'ambiance, et j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi en lisant cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**REVIEWS :** Hello ! Aujourd'hui, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont donner leur avis par review ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont suivis et mis en favoris :D C'est une bonne motivation pour un premier chapitre !

Pour les review, merci donc **à C Elise**,** Sorciere6174**, **Etrelley**,** Princesslytherin**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **kimika su,** **stormtrooper2**,** rosla**, **Sinwen** et **EtincelleBleue** !

Je suis ravie de voir certains pseudos familiers! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant que l'autre :)

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

Dans une de mes reviews, on m'a posé une question, donc j'y réponds ici, étant donné que ça pourrait intéresser plusieurs personnes.

Par rapport à mon rythme de parution, je ne compte pas dépasser les deux semaines entre chaque chapitre. Cependant, en général je me base sur le nombre de retours (reviews) pour poster quoi que ce soit. Il sera donc possible qu'il y ait du retard si jamais je n'en n'ai pas eu autant que je l'espérais et attendrais un peu plus.

Ce n'est pas une compétition ou quoi que ce soit pour avoir un nombre de review précis. C'est simplement que je vois le nombre de visites et que lorsque l'on a eu, par exemple (véridique) plus de 800 visites en un mois et demi, et qu'on a à peine 7 reviews avec beaucoup de following/favoris... Ca fout un peu les boules par rapport au temps passé à travailler et à écrire sur un chapitre

Voilà voilà pour cette question !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

**2.**

**Mangemort ?**

Pendant tout le dîner il avait été comme absent de la conversation qu'entretenaient ses amis. Il les entendait discuter et rire, participant quelque fois lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole ou qu'on lui demandait son avis. Mais son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose. Durant toute la soirée il n'avait pensé qu'à la silhouette sombre qui s'était trouvée un peu plus tôt devant l'orphelinat. Était-ce réellement arrivé ? Ou était-il si intrigué par l'existence de Lord Voldemort et des Mangemorts qu'il avait juste imaginé la présence de l'un d'eux devant l'établissement ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais l'image qu'il avait eue avait été si... réelle. Ça ne pouvait qu'être vraie, non ? Il soupira. Par rapport à cette pseudo-vision, il était totalement perdu. Et il n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il voyait des choses qui n'existaient sans doute pas. Puis il repensa à l'article de Rita Skeeter. Et plus particulièrement à l'une des phrases qu'elle avait employée. « _Comme d'habitude, ils semblaient venir de nulle part, apparaissant comme par magie dans la rue. ». _Et si ils pouvaient également disparaître comme si de rien n'était ? Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas en train de virer dingue, et ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une invention de son imagination. Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'être.

Il changea de T-Shirt et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Certes, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, mais faire trop de bruit n'apportait jamais de bonnes choses. Il ferma alors doucement sa porte et commença à parcourir le couloir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à marcher avant d'atteindre la chambre de Dean. Seamus, Neville, Lee et lui avaient été conviés histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas de Salle Commune, ou de lieux dans ce genre-là. Ils ne pouvaient se retrouver, à part pendant les cours, qu'au réfectoire, dans la cour ou dans les couloirs lorsqu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'il y avait du mouvement dans l'orphelinat. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment souvent. Encore, Harry était en cours avec Dean, Seamus et Neville, mais il ne voyait ni Lee, ni Luna très souvent. Pourtant, c'était des personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup.

- Harry, mon garçon.

Harry, ne s'attendant pas à entendre son prénom, sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

- Monsieur. Dit-il en voyant le directeur se tenir devant lui.

Albus Dumbledore était d'un âge bien avancé, mais Harry le trouvait très dynamique. Il bougeait toujours dans tous les endroits où il pouvait aller, dans tout le pays, à l'étranger, et même sur le toit de l'établissement. Il avait des lunettes en demie-lune et un nez aquilin qui avait du être cassé à plusieurs reprises. Il portait toujours des habits extravagants et voyants. Ce soir par exemple, son costume était de couleur violette et sa chemise argentée. Avec sa longue barbe, il ressemblait un magicien. Luna était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il en était un. Il la comprenait. Avec ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient toujours de malice derrière les verres de ses lunettes et son petit sourire intelligent... Il inspirait une confiance incroyable, ainsi qu'une sagesse qui semblait sans limite.

- Alors, que fais-tu dans les couloirs après le dîner ? Certes, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, mais déambuler dans les couloirs... Je pensais être le seul à apprécier cette activité. Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour. Dumbledore n'était pas un de ces professeurs ou de ces surveillants qui vous criait dessus en vous ordonnant de retourner dans votre chambre.

- Dean nous a demandé de venir passer un peu de temps avec lui après le dîner. On se rejoint avec Neville, Seamus et Lee dans sa chambre.

- Je vois. Je suis content que vous trois vous entendiez bien avec Lee, malgré votre différence d'âge. Il a toujours été un peu solitaire. Pourtant c'est quelqu'un de très agréable et qui a un certain humour.

Les paroles de Dumbledore l'étonnèrent. Lee, de son point de vue, avait toujours été quelqu'un de très entouré. Jamais il ne se souvenait l'avoir vu seul, ou isolé. Il était toujours avec d'autres résidents de l'orphelinat et riait toujours aux éclats. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que le directeur voulait dire, mais il n'insista pas.

- Et pour changer de sujet, ajouta Dumbledore, j'aimerais que tu viennes demain, après tes cours dans mon bureau.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Là, Dumbledore eut un petit rire qui le fit ressembler à un grand-père gâteux et lui répondit.

- Non, pas du tout mon garçon, pas du tout. Mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. C'est assez important. Sur ce, bonne soirée Harry.

Puis il le regarda par-dessus ses verres en demie-lune et lui sourit avant de tourner les talons, avançant dans la direction de ses appartements. Harry fut un peu désorienté. Dumbledore était un homme énigmatique, et peu importait le temps depuis lequel il le connaissait, il avait cet aura un peu mystérieuse qui planait autour de lui, et dans sa simplicité, il l'impressionnait toujours autant. Après tout, c'était un grand homme, qui avait accompli de grandes choses, que d'autres personnes n'auraient jamais tentées. Le bon exemple était celui de sa confrontation avec Grindelwald. Mais après tout, si il avait osé lui tenir tête, c'était peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient déjà lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Mais même si c'était une des raisons, il avait eu un certain courage. Car il était peut-être encore plus dur de combattre quelqu'un que l'on avait connu et fréquenté, que quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas.

Harry continua son chemin vers la chambre de Dean. Il frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme lui ouvrit. Il se décala légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

- Hey !

Lee était déjà là, assis par terre, au pied du lit. Il entendit Dean refermer la porte et le vit s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Il prit donc l'initiative de se poser tranquillement sur le lit en attendant l'arrivée des deux autres. Ils commencèrent à papoter de la journée qu'ils avaient eue, quand Seamus entra de lui-même dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le bureau, à côté de Dean. Puis un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Le propriétaire de la chambre se leva et alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer Neville, le teint un peu rouge.

- Hey, mon gars t'as l'air essoufflé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lee.

Londubat s'assit à côté d'Harry sur le matelas en se triturant les mains.

- J'ai dû courir... Crabbe et Goyle ont essayé de me coincer dans un coin... Et quand je pensais les avoir semé, je suis tombé sur Snape. Il m'a collé deux heures parce que je courrais dans les couloirs et n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Comme d'habitude, dit Seamus d'un air dédaigneux.

Ils passèrent alors une partie de la soirée à cracher sur le dos de Snape. Cet homme était vraiment détestable. Surtout avec ses grands airs...

- D'après Luna, ce serait un professeur de Potions habitant dans un cachot et oubliant de se laver les cheveux, lança Seamus.

- Elle n'a pas tort ! Rit Lee.

Snape avait un grand nez et des cheveux gras. Il avait le teint cireux, et cet aspect de son physique était renforcé par le fait qu'il s'habillait exclusivement en noir. Jamais Harry ne se souvenait avoir vu le professeur de Chimie habillé autrement que de ses habituels costumes noirs. Et il paraissait encore plus dur ainsi. Enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de porter des couleurs sombres pour être désagréable. Cet homme était la méchanceté incarnée. Il était capable de rabaisser les élèves d'une façon absolument écœurante. Il n'hésitait pas à prendre exemple de « l'incompétence » d'un de leur parent lorsqu'il les avait connu. C'était affreusement cruel. Il travaillait dans un orphelinat et il se permettait de manquer de respect aux défunts parents de ceux qui étaient ici. Harry était l'une de ses victimes préférées avec Neville. Apparemment, il avait été en cours avec eux. Et il y avait eu, d'après les paroles de Snape ainsi que celles d'autres professeurs, une très grande rivalité entre James Potter et lui. Mais était-ce une raison pour s'en prendre à son fils et le pourrir en lui disant du mal d'un être qu'il avait à peine connu et qui était son père ? Il ne pensait pas. Personne d'autre ne le pensait à part Snape lui-même.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pourquoi il agit comme ça... Dit Neville.

- N'essaie pas de comprendre un être comme Snape, ce serait une perte de temps, Lui répondit Lee.

Le garçon au visage arrondi le regarda et hocha simplement la tête. Lee n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer de comprendre ses intentions et d'essayer de savoir si il y avait quelque chose de bon en lui. Pour eux, la réponse était déjà évidente. Il n'y en n'avait pas.

- Ça m'étonne qu'un type comme lui ne se soit pas déjà fait repérer par Vous-Savez-Qui. Lança Dean au bout d'un moment.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- C'est vrai... Après tout, vu le comportement de ses Mangemorts, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'ait pas déjà remarqué... Peut-être que c'en est même déjà un... Argua Seamus.

Neville déglutit bruyamment, et dit d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous croyez qu'il travaille déjà... avec lui ?

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, coupa Lee. Snape est une ordure, ça il n'y a rien à en redire. Mais au point de vouloir nuire à la Grande-Bretagne ? L'échelle n'est pas la même que celle de l'orphelinat. Et puis réfléchissez, même si il est imbuvable.. C'est un _enseignant_. Et il travaille avec Dumbledore, l'un des hommes les plus importants et influents du pays. Certes, même si il n'est plus au Ministère depuis quelques temps, ses paroles sont toujours écoutées et prises en compte par les politiciens... Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il travaille avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Peut-être que sans le crier sur tous les toits, il adhère à ses idées, mais je ne pense pas que ça aille plus loin que ça.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Harry, pendant cette partie de leur petit débat, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Son esprit s'était automatiquement redirigé vers le Mangemort qu'il avait aperçut tout à l'heure. Et si ça avait été Snape ? Non, impossible. Personne ne peut rentrer dans l'orphelinat rapidement, hors Harry l'avait vu à la table des professeurs au dîner. Et si ce Mangemort était là pour le « recruter » ? Non, ça ne collait pas non plus. Un Mangemort ne prendrait pas autant de risque et se faire remarquer pour une simple histoire de recrutement... Là, Harry se reposa une énième fois la même question. Pourquoi un Mangemort se risquerait dehors en plein jour, et juste devant l'Orphelinat Poudlard ? Il soupira doucement et se reconcentra sur ce que disaient ses amis. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour ce genre de choses maintenant. Et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter en leur en parlant.

- N'empêche que ce.. Lord Voldemort prend beaucoup d'ampleur en ce moment. On parle de plus en plus de lui dans les journaux. Dit-il alors.

- C'est clair, dit Seamus. Avant, quelques articles parlaient de choses étranges qui se produisaient, comme du temps de Grindelwald, puis... plus le temps passe...

- Et plus il fait les gros titres. Finit Lee.

- Maintenant, il fait au moins la première page de la Gazette de Londres tous les deux jours, si ce n'est plus. Dit Dean. Même Rita Skeeter s'est attaqué à son sujet... Et pourtant, il lui en faut pour qu'elle se mette à écrire sur un sujet...

- Justement, dit Harry. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont montés en célébrité, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Skeeter se contente juste de rebondir sur les événements pour vendre plus, plutôt que pour informer réellement.

- Oui... Regardez le journal que Lee nous a ramené ce matin, dit Neville. Le témoignage qu'elle a obtenu... sans rire, la personne, au lieu de guetter à sa fenêtre n'aurait-elle pas pu plutôt venir en aide à Mrs Tourdesac ?

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus judicieux. Dit Lee. Mais peut-être que la personne en question avait peur. Personne n'aimerait se trouver dehors en pleine nuit avec sept Mangemorts dans les parages. Mais le fait que Skeeter ait autant insisté pour avoir un témoin prouve bien qu'elle est plus lancée sur la pente de la presse à scandale qu'à l'information.

- Hermione lui avait donné un surnom, non ? Demanda Neville.

- Le cafard, répondit Harry.

- Haha, ça lui va plutôt bien, rit Dean. Un nuisible toujours en train de fouiner pour dénicher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Seamus ricana et ajouta.

- De toute façon Skeeter risque quand même gros... Là, elle ne fait que citer les faits, mais si elle se met, soit à dire que ce que fait Vous-Savez-Qui est mal, soit qu'elle fasse l'éloge de ce Lord, elle se mettra quelqu'un à dos.

- Clairement. Dit Lee. Entre se mettre à dos le Ministère et une partie de la population anglaise ou alors être poursuivie par des Mangemorts qui détruisent tout sur le passage ? Choix difficile.

Les autres garçons rirent à sa remarque, même si ils savaient qu'elle était loin d'être idiote.

- Mais parfois, je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait... Dit Dean, pensivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Seamus.

- Elle a vraiment des informations détaillées... Je ne parle pas particulièrement du journal de ce matin. Mais, en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, il lui arrive de dire certaines choses assez précises. Vous croyez qu'elle a des contacts avec eux ?

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde sembla réfléchir à cette possibilité.

- Peut-être, dit Lee. Ou alors, elle ne fait qu'inventer. Il ne faut pas évincer cette possibilité là. Skeeter ferait tout pour recevoir le plus d'attention possible, et pour ça...

- Il faut que ses articles soient le plus attractifs possible. Finit Harry.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et se tapèrent dans la main. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose concernant cette vieille chouette de Rita. Puis prenant un ton plus léger que celui qui avait été utilisé jusque là, Dean changea l'orientation de la discussion.

- Et sans rire, vous avez vu un peu la tête de cette femme ? Je lance les paris, combien de fois s'est elle fait faire des injections dans les pommettes ?

Celui-ci se frotta les mains de manière exagérée, tout en les regardant d'une manière folle à tour de rôle et en ayant la langue qui pendait sur le côté, ce qui les fit tous beaucoup rire. Il ressemblait vraiment à l'un de ces hommes qui prenait les paris dans les pub malfamés et qui semblait s'être fait injecté autre chose dans le sang. Ils continuèrent de parler et de rire jusqu'à ce que l'horloge indiquant l'heure du couvre-feu ne sonne. Ils se levèrent donc et sortirent de la chambre de Dean chacun leur tour. Seamus, qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente, n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Neville partit sur la gauche, les saluant d'un geste de la main, tandis que Lee et Harry partirent sur la droite, leur dortoir étant plus éloignés. Ils marchèrent sans faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas déranger ceux qui étaient déjà au calme depuis un moment, même si l'épaisseur des murs étouffait la majorité des bruits. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Harry et, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils se disaient au revoir et bonne nuit, Lee le prit dans ses bras brièvement, et il continua de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était presque tout au bout du couloir. Harry avait l'habitude de ces marques d'affections. Enfin, avec Lee uniquement. Avec les autres, ça se limitait à une tape dans la main ou dans le dos. Mais Lee était comme ça avec eux quatre, ainsi que Luna. Proche. Et Harry savait qu'il s'était fait un ami pour bien longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours. Et il savait également que le fait de partir bientôt de l'Orphelinat était difficile pour Lee, car il se retrouverait tout seul, sans eux. Au mieux, il se retrouverait avec un ou deux autres septième année, mais même si il les appréciait, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur. Il referma le lourd panneau de bois derrière lui et actionna l'interrupteur. Il était vingt-deux heures, et la nuit commençait à bien tomber. Il changea de T-shirt, pour la nuit, et enleva son pantalon, qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il s'assit ensuite sur cette même chaise, et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié de faire pour le lendemain. La pire journée de la semaine. C'était le jour où il enchaînait les professeurs les plus durs, la plus stupide, et le plus soporifique. McGonagall, Snape, Ombrage et Binns. Il eut un long soupir et passa sa main sur son visage. Et dire qu'il avait supporter ça pendant toute l'année. Tous les mardi, maths puis histoire puis économie puis chimie. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de son fauteuil en vérifiant une nouvelle fois son agenda. Si il avait eu quelque chose à faire, il ne l'avait pas noté. Il le referma et le rangea dans son sac. Il appuya sur un autre interrupteur pour éteindre son plafonnier et tira sur une petite ficelle pour allumer sa lampe de bureau, moins agressive pour les yeux. Il resta un moment là, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pendant les vacances. Puis son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.

La fenêtre... Il se leva doucement et se plaça devant celle-ci, légèrement de côté, l'épaule collée contre le mur. Il observa l''extérieur, qui se remplissait peu à peu d'obscurité. Il resta là, sans bouger, cinq minutes, dix minutes... Il éteignit la lumière, le gênant dans sa vide observation. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le portail de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée de l'établissement, de l'autre côté de la cour. Il était encore intrigué par la vision qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt. Un Mangemort... Mais était-ce réellement un Mangemort au final ? Il scruta le paysage, qui restait désespérément vide. Seuls quelques véhicules passaient à cette heure dans cette rue. Il soupira. Tout ça le travaillait beaucoup trop. Il se décolla du mur et ferma ses rideaux. Il commençait à pousser ses couvertures quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il regarda son réveil. 23H45. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Il n'était pas prudent pour un élève de se balader en pleine nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Lee se trouvait devant sa chambre. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver ici.

- Lee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Désolé Harry... Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? Répondit-il.

- Non, je n'étais pas encore couché... Dit-il, suspicieux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un miaulement dans les escaliers. Ce devait être Miss Teigne et Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'établissement et son horrible chat. Il avait pour habitude de punir très sévèrement quiconque se trouverait dans les couloirs, et hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu, même si l'horloge ne venait de sonner que depuis une dizaine de secondes. Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir plus largement la porte pour laisser Lee entrer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il referma précautionneusement la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut verrouillée. Il se retourna vers Lee, qui avait allumé la petite lampe de bureau et s'était assis sur la chaise. Quant à lui, Harry s'installa sur le matelas et Lee fit pivoter le fauteuil pour se trouver face à lui.

- Une seconde de plus et Rusard me collait pendant les vacances d'été ! Dit-il en s'étirant.

- Et ça, juste parce que tu te trimbalais dans les couloirs en jogging et en marcel à presque minuit. Dit Harry, l'air moqueur.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas en caleçon ! Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Hey ! Je suis dans ma chambre, je fais ce qui me plaît ! Répondit-il, avec un sourire en rabattant ses couvertures sur ses jambes.

- Pas faux petit ! Dit-il en riant légèrement.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement, en tailleur, toujours les couvertures posées sur ses genoux et fixa Lee un instant.

- Et donc Lee... ?

Celui-ci le regarda un moment, avant de se mordre pensivement la lèvre. Il posa ses avants-bras sur ses genoux, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Harry... On est un peu pareils toi et moi...

- Ouais... Toi t'es juste plus vieux.

Lee eut un sourire en coin et reprit.

- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à l'heure. Tu étais ailleurs pendant tout le dîner. Tu n'as quasiment pas parlé.

- J'étais un peu absent oui... Mais ce n'est rien, je n'étais juste pas très concentré ! Répondit Harry.

- Je t'en prie Harry ! Même lorsque nous étions dans la chambre de Dean, il y a certains moments où tu déconnectais littéralement !

Le jeune homme brun détourna le regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à ses amis. Surtout à Lee. C'était comme un grand-frère pour lui, et après Ron et Hermione, il le considérait comme l'ami à qui il disait tout. À qui il pouvait tout dire... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il avait vu... enfin, peut-être qu'il avait juste «cru» voir quelque chose. Rien n'était sûr. Et si jamais, tout était vrai. Il ne voulait pas mêler son ami à ça. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible.

- Harry ? Réponds moi ! Tu sais bien que je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que tu as ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il voulait bien le croire. Un jour, quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire, alors qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Ron et Hermione depuis un moment, et qu'il s'était disputé avec Seamus et Dean au point qu'ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole, Lee était venu le voir. Il avait voulu savoir ce qui le tracassait et pourquoi il restait la majorité du temps seul et pas avec ses habituelles fréquentations. Harry, étant quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas réellement partagé ses émotions et parler de ses problèmes à tout le monde, ne lui avait rien dit, ou plutôt lui avait dit « qu'il n'y avait rien ». Le jeune Jordan ne l'avait évidemment pas cru et l'avait poursuivit pendant trois jours sans relâche. Il n'allait même plus à ses propres cours et suivait Harry dans ses propres salles de classes, restant derrière ou à côté de lui, le fixant, attendant qu'il lui dise enfin ce qui le tracasse. Harry avait alors pensé qu'il se lasserait, mais au bout de trois jours et de « Dis moi ce que tu as » ininterrompus, il avait craqué. Et au final, c'était lui qui avait tout arrangé entre Seamus, Dean et lui. Et puis, en ce qui concernait les lettres de ses meilleurs amis, Hagrid s'était simplement assis dessus par inadvertance.

Le jeune Potter ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher. Il soupira avant de décider de lui raconter ce qui lui avait trotter dans la tête toute la soirée.

- Tu me connais trop bien Lee...

- C'est pour ton bien mon vieux ! Répondit-il, l'air satisfait, en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Harry eut un sourire résigné et se frotta la nuque.

- Bon allez, crache le morceau petit !

- Tu promets de ne pas me prendre pour un fou d'accord ? Dit Harry, le regard fuyant.

Habituellement, Lee lui aurait sûrement dit en rigolant qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui promettre, mais il avait vu de quelle façon il s'était comporté cette soirée-là, et garda son sérieux. Harry le remercia silencieusement pour ça. Lee savait toujours comment réagir à ses paroles.

- En fait... J'ai cru voir quelqu'un devant l'Orphelinat tout à l'heure, avant le repas...

- Quelqu'un ? Demanda Lee, l'air intéressé.

- J'étais juste là, devant la fenêtre... et quelqu'un se tenait devant le portail...

- Tu le connaissais ? Demanda-t-il, ne saisissant pas encore pourquoi il se sentait si perturbé par cette vision.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Lee...

Il soupira, l'air anxieux. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée finalement ?

- C'était un Mangemort.

Là. Il l'avait dit, et le fait de le dire à haute voix à quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu bête. Comme si... Là il se sentait réellement stupide et se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait juste tout simplement pas y avoir eu de Mangemort devant l'Orphelinat Poudlard en début de soirée alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Ça avait juste dû être son imagination, à cause de la fatigue et du reste, rien de plus.

- Comment était-il ?

La voix de Lee résonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Comme si... Il le croyait ? Il ne lui avait même pas demander si il était sûr de ça ? La stupéfaction d'Harry sembla se lire sur son visage que son ami lui sourit.

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te prendre pour un fou. C'est ce que je fais, je te crois.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Oui, Lee savait définitivement comment réagir à ses paroles.

- Et, accessoirement, je crois t'avoir posé une question... Ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement, voyant qu'Harry continuait de le fixer sans répondre.

- Oh, excuse-moi... Dit précipitamment Harry. Eh bien... Je n'ai pas vu à quoi il ressemblait... je n'ai pas vu son visage...

- Tu as juste reconnu que c'était un Mangemort par rapport aux clichés de Bozo ?

Harry acquiesça. Bozo était le photographe de Rita Skeeter. Il la suivait toujours lors de ses interview, et même un peu partout. Il lui arrivait de partir prendre des clichés en solitaire, et les clichés de Mangemorts qu'il avait rapporté étaient le fruit de ses escapades solitaires. Skeeter était bien trop voyante, bruyante, bavarde... bref, pas adaptée à ce genre de situation. Et on savait bien que ces photos n'étaient pas des trucages ou des mises en scènes de La Gazette de Londres, étant donné que des témoins anonymes ou d'autres feuilles de choux possédaient le même genre de clichés. Même lors des rares fois où Harry arrivait à apercevoir une émission d'information à la télévision qui se trouvait dans la loge d'Hagrid, il y avait des vidéos de quelques secondes, ou deux ou trois photographies prises à la hâte qui y défilaient. Évidemment, on ne pouvait voir le visage du Mangemort sur aucune image. Ils étaient bien trop malins pour se laisser avoir. La police ne pouvait donc pas connaître l'identité de ce genre de personnages... Même si des rumeurs laissaient entendre que des noms étaient déjà connus, mais cachés au public.

- Mais... c'est étrange qu'un Mangemort se montre ici... surtout en plein jour, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui dit Lee.

- Si justement ! À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais ailleurs toute la soirée ? Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de trouver une réponse à tout ça... Ça semble tellement...

- Illogique.

Harry acquiesça et soupira.

- Je me demande même si ce n'était pas une hallucination ou quoi... On parle tellement des Mangemorts dans les journaux, et peut-être qu'avec la fatigue et tout ça...

- Harry, ce n'est pas un coup de chaud de rien du tout qui va te faire voir des choses qui ne sont pas là. Si tu dis avoir vu un Mangemort, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être là.

Ça le rassurait un peu d'avoir le soutien de son ami et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne virait pas dingue. Mais une inquiétude dissipée, une autre arrivait. Le fait qu'un Mangemort se soit trouvé là, et à présent, il n'avait plus vraiment de doute quant à la véracité de ses propres propos, n'était pas vraiment rassurant, au contraire. Ces hommes étaient dangereux, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et ils travaillaient pour quelqu'un d'encore plus dangereux. Même si personne ne connaissait son identité et encore moins son visage... Les rumeurs circulaient énormément. Et ce genre de ragot était très apprécié. Il y en avait quelques uns qui se faisaient entendre ici et là. Après, il fallait savoir démêler le vrai du faux et c'était nettement plus compliqué. Mais d'après ce qu'Harry et les autres enfants de l'Orphelinat avaient entendu et lu, grâce à ce que disaient les professeurs entre eux, dans des discussions qu'ils pensaient privées, et aux journaux que Lee allait emprunter à Hagrid, était loin d'être un conte de fées. Lord Voldemort semblait mérité sa sombre réputation.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Cet homme, même si il ne le connaissait pas, et d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas le connaître, lui fichait la chair de poule. Tous les massacres qu'il avait commandité... et pourtant il était apprécié par une grande partie de la population de Londres. Personne ne le clamait à voix haute évidemment, sinon ce serait trop facile. Ils étaient des lâches. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Harry ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses poings s'étaient serrés et il avait baissé la tête.

- Désolé Lee. Ça me travaille un peu trop toute cette histoire... Tu-Sais-Qui, les Mangemorts... Et le fait d'en avoir vu un aussi près de chez nous...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi... obsédé par tout ça. Depuis quelques années il avait.. ils avaient tous assisté à l'ascension de cet homme au sein de la communauté anglaise, mais le fait que ses actes soient de plus en plus morbides avait peut-être été l'élément déclencheur chez Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette obsession. C'était tout sauf saint. Il haïssait cet homme et tout ce que ses Mangemorts pouvaient accomplir.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te comprends un peu. Je ne sais pas réellement comment j'aurai réagi à ta place... Je l'aurais sûrement gardé pour moi aussi...

Lee lui sourit doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Allez Harry, je sais que c'est préoccupant mais essaye de penser à autre chose d'accord ? Et puis, si je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'arriverais pas à dormir ! Tout sera de ta faute si je n'arrive pas à réviser pour mes ASPIC !

- Tu parles comme Luna maintenant ? Dit Harry, moqueur.

- Exact ! Entre nous Harry, c'est carrément cool ! Cette fille est perchée bien haut, mais j'adore parler avec elle. Elle nous détache un peu de la réalité, finit-il en souriant. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Je suis sérieux !

- D'accord, c'est promis, j'essaierai de ne pas trop m'en faire ! Dit Harry.

- Très bien ! Bon, je vais te laisser, demain je commence avec deux heures de Snape !

Harry grimaça.

- Moi je finis avec deux heures de Snape.

Lee se leva et se gratta le menton.

- Honnêtement, je me demande ce qui est le pire... Irritable parce que c'est le matin, ou irritable parce qu'il a enchaîné les classes de « cornichons » et que ce sont ses dernières heures... Les deux sont infernales... Conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez Harry, à demain.

Lee lui fit un signe de la main avec un regard appuyé puis quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira une énième fois. Ça faisait du bien de se livrer à quelqu'un. Enfin. Il regarda son réveil. Il était minuit et demi. Il devait vraiment dormir... McGonagall ne le lâcherait pas si il s'assoupissait pendant son cours demain matin. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et rabattit les couvertures sur son torse. Il retira ses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Il se tourna à plusieurs reprises. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se remit sur le dos et cligna des yeux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse... juste un coup d'œil... Pour être sûr. Il alluma sa lampe et se leva. Il ouvrit les rideau de sa chambre et regarda à l'extérieur... Il ne voyait pas grand chose malgré le lampadaire qui se trouvait à la gauche du portail dans la cour et qui éclairait une partie de celle-ci. Il resta là une dizaine de minute, scrutant la pénombre. Il se résigna à aller se coucher pour de bon. Il n'y avait rien, il n'avait pas de raison de rester là, debout, sans rien faire.

Il ferma alors de nouveau les yeux et réussit à s'endormir sans trop de mal cette fois-ci. Il ne pensa plus aux Mangemorts ni à Lord Voldemort cette nuit-là. Seulement aux cours désagréables qui l'attendaient le lendemain.

Ͽ ҉ ҉ Ͼ

Il vit enfin la lumière s'éteindre.

Il détacha lentement ses doigts de l'un des barreaux qui entouraient la cour de l'Orphelinat.

Il avait vu ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il l'avait même vu en retour.

Il eu un sourire satisfait et rebroussa chemin, montant à l'arrière d'une voiture coûteuse. Elle démarra, l'éloignant du bâtiment.

Il le reverrai bientôt.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Mercie de m'avoir lue ! Review ?**


	3. Dumbledore

**Titre : **Magnétique

**Auteur :** Moi-même ! Lubilule-Malefoy (:D)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre Grande Déesse : J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé : UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.

**Pairing :** Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter [Peut-être autres couples au fil du temps ]

**Rated : **M progressif

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà mon tout premier UA sur le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir trouvé un très très vieil essai d'environ une demie-page sur mon ordi (qui datait de plus de deux ans, de mémoire). Et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'ai été très inspiré par ce genre d'ambiance, et j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi en lisant cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Reviews : **Waouh ! Je voudrais tous et toutes vous remercier pour toutes ces belles reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! Ca me fait très plaisir :3

Merci donc à **Sinwen**, **Sorciere6174**,** stormtrooper2**, **castfan,** **Ondie-Yoko**, **Alycia Panther**, **Princesslytherin**, **Etrelley**, **EtincelleBleue**,** javi.p**, **Harry-Snape-Malfoy**, **Titi Snape**,** Scyllajad**, **elodie Nina**, **Sedinette Michaelis**, **K.S**. et** .Petite Fan De .Yaoi**

17 Reviews, je n'en attendais pas autant ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**NOTE **

Bien le bonjour mes poulets !

**Bienvenue pour un tout nouveau chapitre**

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres :D

Je pars en vacances demain et je ne serais pas là pendant un peu plus de deux semaines, donc j'aurais un petit retard pour la publication du prochain chapitre :)

- Pour ceux qui traînent ici et qui lisent "Moi et Moi Seul!" le prochain chapitre sera posté à mon retour Sorry ! -

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Donnez moi vos avis !

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

**Q & A  
**

Dans quelques reviews, on m'a demandé " Puisque ton histoire est un UA, pourquoi y a-t-il des termes comme "Mangemort" "Dragon" "Potions" etc ?"

En fait c'est tout simple : ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise ces termes qu'ils ont la même signification que dans les livres :) C'est juste pour faire un petit rappel à l'oeuvre originale, rien de plus :)

J'espère avoir répondu à cette question :D

* * *

**3.**

**Dumbledore**

La journée avait été absolument infernale. Il avait rarement vécu un mardi aussi pénible. Et pourtant, ça faisait presque dix mois qu'il endurait le caractère difficile de ses différents professeurs. Mais là... Rien que le début de journée avait été un fiasco total. Il avait entendu son réveil... mais après l'avoir éteint, il s'était rendormi. Il était donc arrivé juste à temps au cours de mathématiques de McGonagall, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de manger et s'était lavé en vitesse. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à suivre son cours. Elle employait des termes compliqués et leur donnait tout pleins de conseils concernant les révisions, qu'Harry oubliait immédiatement tant il était fatigué, par rapport à leur prochain gros examen de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Il avait été trimbalé par Seamus jusqu'au cours suivant, qui était celui de Mr Binns. Lui aussi semblait sous pressions concernant les « BUSE » comme les appelait Luna. Ce qui était étonnant. Cet homme avait toujours semblé déconnecté de la réalité et sa voix avait un effet soporifique sur l'ensemble des élèves. Il se fichait même que ceux-ci suivent et ne disait rien lorsque certains d'entre eux commençaient à faire la sieste sur leur table pendant son cours. Cependant, aujourd'hui semblait être un jour nouveau. Harry, qui comptait sur son 'j'm'en foutisme' légendaire, avait prévu de se reposer pendant ces deux heures d'Histoire totalement barbantes... Son plan était donc réduit à néant. Et ça n'allait pas être pendant ses heures de l'après midi qu'il allait pouvoir faire le plein d'énergie. Ses nerfs allaient plutôt être malmenés.

Son seul moment de répit avait été le déjeuner. Il avait juste failli piquer du nez dans son assiette de purée, et Dean l'avait retenu juste à temps par le col de son T-Shirt, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire l'ensemble de leur table. En se rendant en économie, il avait cru défaillir totalement. Deux heures avec l'horrible Ombrage. Il aurait échangé n'importe quoi contre « ça ». Deux heures d'affilé avec cette affreuse menteuse, qui faisait tout pour leur inculqué, ce qui était à ses yeux « de bonnes valeurs ». Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire la faisait passer pour une dictatrice mégalomane ? Évidemment, elle avait « toujours raison »... Quelle ironie. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa salle de cours, Harry se retenait de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il en était à un point où il la haïssait au moins autant que Snape, si ce n'était plus. Snape au moins, leur enseignait quelque chose de vrai. Du moins, tant qu'il restait dans les limites de sa matière. En dehors, il était tout aussi malfaisant. D'ailleurs, après les deux heures affreusement longues enfermé avec Ombrage, Harry s'était réjoui d'en réchappé... Joie éphémère. Il quittait l'estrade du pendu pour se rendre à la chaise électrique. Sur le chemin, il fut violemment bousculé par Gregory Goyle et rebondit durement contre le mur de pierre, sous les yeux de Snape, qui ne dit pas un mot. Si l'inverse s'était produit, Harry sûrement écopé d'au moins quatre heures de colle.

Ils étaient alors tous entrés dans la salle de classe la plus sombre de leur établissement. Luna l'avait surnommée « les cachots ». Et elle n'avait pas tord. Il y faisait plus froid et plus humide qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit de Poudlard. À croire qu'il n'ouvrait jamais ses fenêtres et ses rideaux. Peut-être était-ce également à cause de ça qu'il avait le teint si pâle et cireux. Harry s'était assis au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude, à côté de Neville. Ce n'était pas une très bonne habitude, étant donné que Snape se donnait un malin plaisir à les tourmenter. Et comme ils étaient bons amis, les remarques acerbes redoublaient. Harry était assez étonné par la créativité malsaine de cet homme. Pas une fois il ne leur avait sorti les mêmes insultes. Comme quoi, il y avait une part d'intelligence dans cet homme. Bien cachée certes, mais tout de même. Il les avait donc malmenés, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à son habitude. Il leur avait, comme tous les autres professeurs, mais avec un entrain bien plus modéré, voire inexistant, donné des conseils de révision pour leur évaluation de fin d'année. Mais c'était comme si il les avait appris par cœur il y a dix ans, et qu'il ne les avait pas modifiés depuis. Ses paroles étaient creuses, et même si tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, Snape ne se donna pas la peine de modifier ses arguments et ses encouragements plats.

Il avait alors continué à leur faire cours. Comme si de rien n'était et qu'ils n'avaient pas un important test de passage très bientôt. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Lee comment il avait fait, pensa Harry. Snape leur donna une expérience à faire, et avait noté toutes les instructions au tableau. Évidemment, avec son écriture en pattes de mouches, ce n'était pas chose simple de le lire. Pour Harry, même avec ses lunettes, c'était comme si il était en train de déchiffrer et de décrypter des hiéroglyphes avec son nez et ses sourcils froncés au possible. Même Dean et Seamus, qui étaient assis un rang devant eux, avaient la même expression crispée sur le visage.

Heureusement, après avoir perdu au moins dix bonnes minutes à déchiffrer l'écriture de leur sombre professeur, Harry et Neville commencèrent leur expérience. Harry savait bien qu'il n'était pas très doué en potion et qu'il y avait bien meilleur que lui. L'autre point négatif de se mettre avec Neville, était bien le fait qu'il était le pire élève dans cette matière, et qu'il se passait rarement une heure sans qu'une colonne de fumée épaisse soit projetée de ladite expérience. Harry ne savait pas réellement comment Neville, en l'espace de quelques secondes, faisait passé l'état de leur solution de correcte, à catastrophique. Mais avec le temps, il s'y était habitué. Ainsi qu'aux mauvaises notes accompagnant ces... actes. Les deux heures, les deux Dernières Heures, de la journée furent longues, comme il s'y était attendu. Mais, la fin arriva, même si elle fût lente à arriver. La cloche de l'établissement sonna et ils s'empressèrent tous de débarrasser leur plan de travail et de ranger leurs affaires. Harry, étant donné que Neville était totalement terrorisé par leur professeur de chimie, alla rendre lui-même leur préparation au bureau de celui-ci. Il était le dernier à le faire et seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient encore présents dans la salle de classe. Il déposa le flacon avec les autres et se retourna pour sortir de la salle, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Potter.

Il s'arrêta, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Pas si vite.

Il se retourna vers son professeur préféré avec une once d'agacement. Qu'allait-il encore bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que lui voulait-il ? Était-ce si compliqué de lui donner un peu de répit ? Était-ce trop demander ?

- Approchez Potter.

Et voilà qu'il devait sentir l'haleine âcre empestant le café de Snape. À croire que cet homme n'ingérait que ça. Du café, encore du café, toujours du café.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? Dit-il en se tenant à un pas de son bureau.

Il avait essayé de ne paraître le moins arrogant possible. Car, il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire collé à cause de ça. Son professeur avait décrété qu'il avait eu une mauvaise attitude avec lui, ce qui n'avait, évidemment, pas été le cas. Snape posa ses deux mains sur son bureau et le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Habituellement, il lui disait ce qu'il avait à dire avec une mine remplit de dédain et le congédiait. Mais cette fois-ci... c'était différent. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas la moindre haine, ni le moindre dégoût. Juste... il le regardait. Ce qui déstabilisa Harry pendant un instant. Le chimiste sembla s'en apercevoir et reprit son attitude habituelle. Il le vit prendre un papier dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et le déposer à plat sur celui-ci, juste devant Harry.

- Avant le déjeuner, le Directeur est venu me voir et m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Harry le regarda, puis tourna son regard vers le bout de papier jauni et plié en quatre. Il tendit alors la main et le prit entre ses doigts.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas donné au professeur Ombrage ?

Une pointe de colère perça dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça le nom de ladite Dolorès. Il ne le faisait même pas exprès. C'était ancré en lui. Il haïssait cette femme et ce n'était pas près de changer. Snape eut un sourire narquois et un ricanement sinistre lui échappa.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne Potter. Dumbledore est loin d'apprécier Mrs Ombrage, et lui fait encore moins confiance.

- Parce que vous, vous êtes digne de confiance peut-être ?

Le regard de Snape s'assombrit subitement. Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La rivalité qui existait entre eux était présente depuis toujours. Si ce n'était pas Snape qui le provoquait... Il le faisait. Il savait bien qu'il y aurait des répercutions, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait montrer à Snape qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par un être comme lui. Il n'était pas faible. Le professeur entièrement vêtu de noir posa de nouveau ses mains à plat sur son bureau et avança son visage vers lui, ses yeux sombres ne le quittant pas une seule seconde.

- Je vous déconseille de vous aventurer sur cette pente glissante Mr Potter. Cela pourrait mal tourner pour vous.

Harry ne put rien dire d'autre. Car il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Il ne hocha même pas la tête et attendit. Il sembla que ce fut suffisant pour le professeur de chimie, qui se rassit normalement dans son siège. Il ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui et avait pris une feuille sur une pile de copies, et commençait à la corriger.

- Disposez Potter. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Toujours sans un mot, Harry se retourna, la papier plié dans sa poche et parcouru le reste de la salle de classe. Il en sortit et se retourna légèrement pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des « cachots », pensant trouver son professeur plongé jusqu'au nez dans ses correction. Mais celui-ci le fixait, d'un œil mauvais. Peut-être encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry eut un sursaut puis ferma précipitamment la porte. Il resta encore quelques secondes la main appuyée sur la poignée, sans faire un seul mouvement. Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ou Snape avait eu un regard un peu trop insistant aujourd'hui ?

Et c'était après tout cela qu'il se retrouvait totalement affalé comme une larve -une très grosse larve- sur son lit. Le matelas lui semblait être un véritable nuage sous lui. Il avait passé une si petite nuit que retrouver le confort de cet endroit était le paradis. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, prêt à faire une bonne sieste avant le repas lorsqu'il repensa soudainement au papier que Snape lui avait donné. Un mot de Dumbledore. Si Harry se souvenait bien, la veille lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait à lui parler... Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour récupéré la feuille pliée en quatre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et déplia le morceau de papier. Il n'y avait que quelques mots écrits à l'encre bleue, tirant sur le violet.

_Harry,_

_Je souhaiterais te faire part de quelques petites choses que j'ai apprises récemment._

_Viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le repas, vers 21h_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry déposa le morceau de papier sur son bureau et se rallongea. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour se reposer. Mais la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin et ce midi, il était plus occupé à essayer de rester éveillé qu'à réellement se remplir le ventre. Il soupira de nouveau. Cette journée n'avait pas vraiment été bonne. Il faudrait absolument qu'il demande à Dean ce que McGonagall leur avait dit ce matin, parce qu'il n'avait rien retenu. Il se passa la main sur les yeux et les frotta pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que des étincelles apparaissent derrière ses paupières closes. Il inspira profondément, essayant de détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il était dans un demi-sommeil lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il gémit de mécontentement. N'arriverait-il jamais à se reposer ? Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée en métal et l'abaissa, ouvrant le panneau. Neville et Seamus se tenaient dans le couloir.

- Alors mon gars, tu descends manger ? Dit Seamus.

- C'est déjà l'heure du repas ? S'étonna Harry.

Neville le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui Harry. Tu as l'air endormi... Tu as dû t'assoupir.. Dit-il.

- Oui ça doit être ça... Répondit Harry se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Il sortit de sa chambre, remettant ses chaussures qu'il avait précédemment enlevées et suivit ses amis dans les différents couloirs, ainsi que dans les escaliers, afin d'atteindre leur réfectoire. À1eur table habituelle se tenaient déjà Lee, Luna et Dean.

- Yo ! Dis Lee en les apercevant.

C'était la première fois de la journée qu'il le voyait. Ce matin, s'étant réveillé en retard, il n'avait pas pu lui parler au petit-déjeuner, et Lee et le reste des septième année avaient eu une visite à faire à l'extérieur de l'établissement dans un but purement professionnel, accompagnés par Mrs Chourave, l'enseignante de Botanique de Poudlard, et il n'avait donc pas été présent lors du repas du midi, mangeant sur le lieu où il s'était alors trouvé. Harry s'assit à côté de lui, l'air boudeur. Il semblait en pleine forme. Pourtant, il était parti se coucher en même temps que lui et n'avait pas arrêter de cavaler toute la journée ! Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne soit pas dans le même état que lui !

- Alors petit, apparemment on avait la tête dans le brouillard toute la journée ? Dit Lee en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- À qui la faute à ton avis ? Répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard, qu'il espérait menaçant.

Malheureusement, au vu du rire de Lee, son regard avait été tout sauf menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Intervint Seamus.

- Oh, j'ai juste rendu une petite visite nocturne à Harry hier soir ! Je l'ai épuisé le pauvre ! Dit Lee en souriant.

Une jeune fille rousse qui passait juste à côté d'eux à ce moment-là leur lançant un regard torve tout en rougissant. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence jusqu'à ce que leur groupe d'amis éclate de rire. Seul Harry était resté interdit. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils riaient tous... Quand l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau fatigué, il rougit à son tour.

- Je crois que la tête de Marietta restera gravée à jamais dans mon esprit ! Dit Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

Celle-ci s'était déjà assise à une table un peu plus loin entourée de ses amies, Cho Chang, une fille asiatique qu'Harry trouvait plutôt mignonne, ainsi que les jumelles Patil, Padma et Parvati. Ces quatre filles étaient de vraies commères. Peut-être se comportaient-elles ainsi car elles avaient des parents ? Elles s'étaient retrouvées ici car leurs parents étaient très aisés et souhaitaient qu'elles aient la meilleure éducation possible. Marietta Edgecombe était de loin la plus riche d'entre elles et se vantait sans cesse de cette particularité... Harry ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Si elle était ici, c'était aussi parce que ses parents n'avaient pas assez de temps ou de volonté pour s'occuper d'elle. Riche était également synonyme de personne occupée à travailler et à voyager en permanence.

- Franchement Lee... Dire ça à voix haute... Dis Neville, les joues rouges.

Il semblait encore plus embarrassé que Harry lui-même, même si il avait rit avec les autres.

- Quoi ?! Dit-il en riant. Ce n'est pas comme si il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre ! Je suis juste passé demander un livre à Harry et de fil en aiguille on a parler pendant un moment. Marietta est juste passée au mauvais moment !

Neville eut un petit sourire gêné. Les autres continuèrent à rire à ce propos pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger. L'ambiance était très agréable. Harry, étrangement, se sentait moins fatigué à présent. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il se trouvait bien entouré... Et il avait apprécié que Lee mente un petit peu sur le sujet de sa visite d'hier soir. Il le remercierait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion encore de reparler du sujet du.. Mangemort de la veille, qu'Harry avait aperçu par la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il vit le directeur se lever et faire le tour de sa table pour partir par une porte située derrière celle-ci. Harry finit son dessert, qu'il avait heureusement déjà bien entamé, puis il se leva.

- Bah, Harry où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Seamus avec des yeux ronds.

- Dumbledore veut que je vienne le voir. Apparemment il a quelque chose à me dire. Répondit-il.

- Le grand Mage va te faire des reproches ? Dit soudainement Luna, qu'il n'avait pas encore entendue de la soirée.

- Non Luna, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu nous rejoins comme d'habitude après ? Demanda Dean.

- Si ça ne se fini pas trop tard, promis ! Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main. À plus tard !

Harry sortit alors du réfectoire, appelé aussi Grande Salle, et il gravit les quelques marches qui l'amenaient à l'étage supérieur. Il parcourut le couloir, qui lui avait toujours parût interminable, puis lorsqu'il arriva au bout de celui-ci, il frappa sur le lourd panneau de bois massif, orné d'une grosse poignée en métal doré, et qui était gravé de divers motifs étranges, qui faisaient un peu penser à des runes. Raison de plus pour que Luna croie qu'il soit en réalité un Sorcier. Il frappa à la porte, attendant qu'une voix l'invite à entrer. Il attendit quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une deuxième fois, elle s'ouvrit, laissant place à Snape, qui paressait assez énervé. Il le regarda à peine en s'en allant avec énergie. Harry resta interdit un instant, puis poussa la porte pour voir Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, en train d'essuyer les verres de ses lunettes. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le directeur le prit de court.

- Entre Harry, je t'en prie.

Il entra donc complètement à l'intérieur de la pièce circulaire et ferma la porte derrière lui. En réalité, la pièce était rectangulaire, comme toutes les autres pièces de l'établissement, mais la façon dont Dumbledore avait placé ses différentes étagères ainsi que ses fauteuils et autres meubles, elle avait l'air totalement ronde.

- Il y a un problème avec le professeur Snape ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Assieds-toi Harry.

Le ton était aimable, mais Harry savait bien que la réponse cachée était claire. Pas de questions à ce sujet. Il pourrait en poser autant qu'il voudrait, le directeur n'allait pas lui répondre. Et puis Harry se dit qu'après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il alors, après s'être assis sur le siège en face de Dumbledore.

Le directeur remit ses lunettes à leur place sur le bout de son nez et le regarda dans les yeux, croisant ses doigts sur le dessus de son bureau.

- Vois-tu Harry, comme je te le disais hier soir, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Harry le regarda, perplexe, attendant qu'il continue.

- Voilà, récemment, j'aurais peut-être eu des nouvelles de ton parrain. Dit-il d'un coup.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Ça faisait depuis des années, depuis toujours en fait, qu'il savait qu'il avait un parrain, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait certes vu des photographies, que Dumbledore lui-même lui avaient montrées... Il savait bien que le directeur était un vieil ami de ses parents, ainsi que de ceux de Neville, et il avait appris que son parrain, qui s'appelait Sirius Black, était le meilleur ami de son père. Malheureusement, quelques jours après l'incident qui tua ses parents, l'homme disparu dans la nature. Plusieurs personnes disaient que c'était lui qui était la source de cet incendie, de cette explosion, et que c'était la raison de sa fuite. Mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas et que si Sirius Black avait quitté le pays, c'était pour une excellente raison. Harry préférait le croire sur parole. Ceci dit...

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il. Comment ça « peut-être » ?

- Vois-tu Harry, je connais bien Sirius... J'ai même travaillé avec lui, en même temps qu'avec tes parents. Il ne faisait pas un travail facile... je ne t'en dirais pas plus, intervint-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Et il semblerait que quelqu'un ait aperçu une personne ayant les signes particuliers physiques qui le caractérisent, au Nord de l'Écosse il y a trois jours. J'ai moi-même vu quelques images, qui m'ont été envoyées, et je dois avouer être perplexe. Ce pourrait très bien être lui.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça, son parrain serait de retour sur la terre de Grande-Bretagne ? Mais était-ce parce qu'il se souvenait de son existence, ou pour une toute autre raison ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Devait-il être heureux ? Après tout, c'était un homme qui avait un lien commun avec lui. Ça avait été le meilleur ami de ses parents...

- Je suppose que tu ne dois pas très bien savoir comment prendre cette nouvelle mon garçon. Mais, comme il est, d'une certaine façon, de ta famille, il fallait que je tienne au courant. C'est la moindre des choses.

Harry hocha la tête aux paroles de Dumbledore. Évidemment qu'il devait le tenir au courant. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry lui en aurait certainement voulu. Il allait posé une question à Dumbledore lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le vieil homme sursauta légèrement avant de tendre calmement la main vers le combiné. Il décrocha, et répondit à son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme vit, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, son visage devenir de plus en plus anxieux et ses sourcils se froncer. Il jeta un regard en biais à Harry, juste pendant une seconde à peine, mais le jeune homme l'avait bien vu. Est-ce que cet appel avait un rapport avec lui ? Il attendit encore deux ou trois minutes avant que le Directeur ne remercie son interlocuteur et ne raccroche le téléphone. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne s'adresse enfin à Harry.

- Excuse cette interruption. Ce n'était qu'un ami du Ministère.

- Est-ce que c'était par rapport à quelque chose de grave ? Osa demander Harry. Vous aviez l'air inquiet.

Le plus âgé sembla réfléchir un moment, tout en regardant l'étudiant dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours, mais non plus de malice. Puis il ferma les yeux, semblant avoir donner son verdict interne.

- Tu n'es pas sans connaître l'existence d'un certain Lord Voldemort. Ça fait déjà quelques années qu'il fait parler de lui. Mais, il est de plus en plus présent dans la presse ces derniers-jours.

Il leva ses yeux vers Harry, qui hocha la tête, craignant de l'interrompre en plein milieu de son discours.

- Et tu sais également, ce n'est un secret pour personne, que lui et moi, ne sommes pas en accord, autant sur le plan politique que moral. Je n'adhère absolument pas à ses idées et ses projets, et ceux qui acceptent de le suivre, sont soit aveugles, soit stupides, soit apeurés. Mais malgré tout, il gagne en puissance et en notoriété de jours en jours. C'est une situation très grave.

Le jeune homme brun le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Il savait bien que la Grande-Bretagne était en danger, si il pouvait dire ainsi, depuis que cet homme s'était fait connaître. Il voulait le pouvoir et au train où allaient les choses, ce n'était peut-être plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'obtienne.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes toujours ligué contre lui monsieur. Dit-il alors. Même si vous n'êtes plus au Ministère, vous avez toujours de l'importance là-bas, et ils écoutent toujours ce que vous avez à dire, et la plupart du temps, appliquent ce que vous leur suggérez. Est-ce qu'à cause de la situation actuelle, vous avez des doutes sur vos méthodes ? Demanda-t-il alors, après un moment.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

- Absolument pas. Mes méthodes ont toujours été les bonnes, et je ne dis pas ça par orgueil. Je dis ça en voyant les résultats de mes actes et de mes paroles. Non, ce ne sont pas mes méthodes qui m'inquiètent. Ce sont celles que Lord Voldemort emploie.

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

- Vous avez aussi vu ce que ses hommes ont fait à Godric's Hollow l'autre soir, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, en repensant à la Une du journal que Lee leur avait apporté.

- Oh que oui. Comment manquer un événement pareil. Dit-il, l'air grave. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire de ses actes... Je suis au courant de certaines choses qui ne sont pas autorisées à être publiées dans les journaux. Ça pourrait créer une certaine panique parmi la population... Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé ceci. Personnellement, je pense que les gens ont le droit de savoir, mais je comprends quand même la décision du Ministère sur ce point.

L'étudiant haussa les sourcils. Alors il y avait des choses bien pires que ce qu'il croyait qui avaient été faites ? Il se souvenait d'un article il y a un mois ou deux. Des Mangemorts avait débarqué dans un village et l'avait totalement massacré. Ils avaient tué la totalité de la population. Ils avaient brûlé les maisons, et les corps avec. Certains se demandaient même si il n'y avait pas eu de victimes brûlées vives... Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore pire qu'un acte comme celui-là ? Était-il doté d'une cruauté sans limite ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire accepter ses idées, ou du moins essayer, par une voie toute autre, comme tous les autres politiques ? Surtout qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de se montrer au grand jour. Il exécutait. Pour Harry, ses actes se limitaient à ça. Des actes barbares.

- Il a fait pire que ce qu'on peut savoir aux informations ?

- Malheureusement. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? S'emporta Harry. Il espère qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles si il utilise un pseudonyme et qu'il ne montre pas son visage ?

- Il pense qu'en agissant ainsi, il instaurera la peur et qu'il pourra prendre facilement le pouvoir. Répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton calme. Il a toujours pensé ainsi... Finit-il dans un murmure. Et le fait de se cacher, en quelque sortes, derrière un nom, est un moyen percutant pour que l'on se rappelle de lui.

Harry sursauta. Quelque chose dans la réponse de Dumbledore le dérangea. Et le directeur s'en rendit compte, sans doute un peu trop tard.

- Monsieur...

Il prit une bouffée d'air avant de continuer.

- Comment ça, « il a toujours pensé ainsi » ? Vous voulez dire, que vous le connaissiez déjà avant... avant tout ça ?

Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard valait mieux que n'importe quelle parole. Harry avait vu juste. Et cela ne sembla pas plaire tant que ça au directeur.

- Donc vous connaissez sa véritable identité ? Demanda Harry, la curiosité le rongeant de l'intérieur.

- Exact, répondit-il dans un soupir. Cependant...

Il le coupa alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche afin de poser d'autres questions au sujet de Lord Voldemort. C'était devenu un sujet qui le fascinait, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mais il devait en savoir plus sur lui. Et avoir quelqu'un qui le connaissait personnellement en face de lui le rendait euphorique. Mais il se calma assez vite. Il repensa à Rita Skeeter, et se dit que la réaction qu'il était en train d'avoir était sans doute celle que cette femme avait en permanence.

- Le savoir ne t'apporterait rien de bon. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas essayer de connaître l'identité de cet homme. Et de ne pas répéter à qui que ce soit que je le connais.

Il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, Harry savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de discuter et que c'était la fin de la conversation. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, et après avoir échanger les banalités, il sortit de son bureau.

Albus Dumbledore savait qui était Lord Voldemort.

Il repensait encore à cette partie de leur discussion lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Dean. Son entretien n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça, et il y avait encore une bonne demie-heure avant le couvre-feu. Le visage souriant de Dean apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et il entra rejoindre ses amis. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, non loin de Lee.

- Alors mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le directeur ? Demanda Seamus. Tu as une sale tête...

- Oh ? Eh bien, il voulait m'informer qu'il avait peut-être des nouvelles de mon parrain.

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent tous sans exception. Harry leur avait déjà appris qu'il avait un parrain, quelque part, et ils avaient eu à peu près la même réaction que lui en apprenant la nouvelle.

- C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Dean.

- Oui, sans doute. Dit Harry, l'air peu convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lee.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était même pas en Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, d'après Dumbledore, il sait que j'existe... Alors bon. Encore si il avait donné une raison. Mais il n'a rien fait du tout...

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis Neville prit la parole.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une bonne raison Harry. Dit-il d'un air déterminé. Tes parents ne t'auraient pas choisi quelqu'un comme parrain si ils savaient qu'il était irresponsable.

Les paroles de Neville le rassurèrent plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Mais Harry, commença Seamus, tu ne nous avais pas dit que ta mère avait une sœur ? Elle n'aurait pas pu te prendre en charge ?

À sa question, ses poings se serrèrent. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa tante, et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Dumbledore lui avait simplement montré une photo d'elle et de sa famille il y a de ça quelques années. Elle était totalement différente de sa mère, qui elle, avait un air serein, de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux verts pétillants. Pétunia, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, elle, avait des cheveux blonds, était grande et mince avec un long cou, et une mâchoire chevaline. Et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un air pincé qui lui donnait l'impression d'être désagréable en permanence.

- Apparemment, ma mère et elle étaient fâchées. Dit Harry. Et elle a fait une déclaration officielle disant que si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mes parents, elle refusait de me prendre en charge ou d'avoir des contacts avec moi. À croire qu'elle haïssait sa propre sœur... Et du coup, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Lee pinça les lèvres. Harry pouvait aisément deviner ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment-même. Comment pouvait-on renier sa famille ? En vouloir à sa sœur était une chose, mais de là à couper les ponts avec un être qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur querelle était assez incompréhensible. À croire que cette femme était tout simplement dénuée de la moindre intelligence et de décence.

- Elle ne doit pas être très sympathique... Dit Neville d'un ton hésitant.

- Probablement, répondit Harry en s'étirant. Mais tu sais, ça m'est égal... Et je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête à son sujet en ce moment... Avec les examens qui arrivent, et puis McGonagall qui...

- MCGONAGALL !

Lee s'était levé en criant et s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Les quatre garçons restants se regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Seamus.

- Peut-être un coup de foudre instantané ? Argua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

- Tellement soudain qu'il s'est empressé d'aller déclarer sa flamme à McGo' ! Continua Harry.

Neville gloussa avant de dire.

- Ils iraient si bien ensemble...

Ͽ ҉ ҉ Ͼ

Une semaine après la fin des examens, la nouvelle leur tomba dessus comme si le ciel leur avait écrasé la tête. Elle les rendit tous muets tandis que McGonagall, un mouchoir à la main, quelques larmes au bord des cils, leur avait annoncé la tragédie.

Dumbledore était mort.

Il était en voiture, sur un chemin de campagne, de retour d'un entretien important avec quelques uns de ses amis du Ministère, lorsque le moteur avait explosé. Le souffle avait tout emporté sur son passage plusieurs mètres à la ronde, et n'avait rien laissé derrière lui. On ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une rumeur tournait parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Ou plutôt juste deux mots, prononcés du bout des lèvres. Lèvres tremblantes, la voix faible. La peur palpable jusqu'au tréfonds de leur cœur. Deux mots, un seul nom. Un nom qui inspirait encore plus la terreur qu'auparavant. Si c'était vraiment lui le responsable et qu'il avait réussi à éliminer le grand Albus Dumbledore, il était capable de tout.

Lord Voldemort.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?**


	4. Départ

**Titre : **Magnétique

**Auteur :** Moi-même ! Lubilule-Malefoy (:D)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre Grande Déesse : J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé : UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.

**Pairing :** Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter [Peut-être autres couples au fil du temps ]

**Rated : **M progressif

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà mon tout premier UA sur le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir trouvé un très très vieil essai d'environ une demie-page sur mon ordi (qui datait de plus de deux ans, de mémoire). Et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'ai été très inspiré par ce genre d'ambiance, et j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi en lisant cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

Pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre, je tiens à remercier** Sorciere6174**, **Sedinette Michaelis**, **K.S** , **Titi Snape**,** Julia13verseau**, **Guest, stormtrooper2**,** Princesslytherin**, **astralis**, **the hartman** et **Aurore Mikaelson**

**11 reviews** : Pile au dessus de ce que je demande pour poster le chapitre suivant :) Merci énormément pour vos encouragements !

**Note de l'auteure :**

_Chapitre un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu_, Je le sais ! Mais pour ma défense, j'étais en vacances, sans mon ordinateur chéri, donc c'était un peu compliqué voyez-vous :D

Sinon, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi, Ô Pourquoi j'avais tué Dumbledore si tôt ?! Eh bien chers amis... réponse toute simple, pour que tout ça avance, fallait que le papy parte rejoindre Merlin et les fondateurs ! (Même si je suis une GROSSE FAN de Dumby, il fallait qu'il y passe !). Donc désolée, mais... c'est la vie !

Gros changement dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me frapper !

Laissez-moi des reviews, c'est mieux ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

PS : Le chapitre** 27** de "**Moi et Moi Seul**!" est en ligne depuis hier !

* * *

_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes dans le texte, ou des erreurs de formulations, dîtes le moi et je corrigerai tout ça_

_(Merci K.S pour le chapitre précédent... j'avais cogité très longtemps entre l'utilisation des deux termes :p)_

* * *

**4.**

**Départ**

Le drame avait laissé place à une grande tristesse au sein de l'Orphelinat.

Ainsi qu'à une grande surprise. Cependant, celle-ci était loin d'être joyeuse. En effet, tout le monde s'attendait, après la retraite, et dans ce cas-ci, la mort, de Dumbledore, que le professeur McGonagall, prendrait la relève de ce grand homme à la direction de l'établissement. Après tout, ces deux personnages étaient toujours très proches et se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. De plus, aux yeux de tous, Minerva McGonagall était tout à fait à même de diriger ce genre d'endroit, idée renforcée par le fait qu'elle était sous-directrice depuis une dizaine d'années. Quelle ne fut pas alors leur mauvaise surprise lorsqu'elle annonça, une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore, que ce serait Severus Snape qui le remplacerait en tant que directeur de l'Orphelinat Poudlard ? Beaucoup parmi les élèves ne s'étaient pas gênés pour montrer leur mécontentement. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien y faire ? Ils pouvaient bien protester autant qu'ils le voudraient, ça ne changerait rien. Et même Harry, qui vouait une haine sans bornes à cet homme, l'avait compris. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de pester contre lui et de cracher sur sa personne en compagnie de ses amis cependant...

Et il ne se doutait pas qu'il le haïrait encore plus quelques heures plus tard.

Pour le moment, pour changer, ils s'étaient tous retrouver dans la chambre de Dean, afin de rassembler leurs idées et d'être un peu à l'écart de toute la cohue. Cette fois-ci, même Luna était de la partie. Elle avait été très attristée par la mort de Dumbledore, « le Grand Mage », et elle avait décider de porter son deuil en s'habillant exclusivement en violet, la couleur préférée du défunt directeur. Et pas n'importe quel violet. Le violet le plus pétant qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle avait même réussi à bricoler des lunettes, sans verres évidemment, avec des fils de fer dorés qu'elle avait entortillé. Elles avaient exactement la même forme que celles d'Albus. Avec ce genre d'accoutrement, on ne pouvait pas la louper. Mais contrairement aux autres fois où une envie vestimentaire assez loufoque lui prenait, personne ne se moqua d'elle. Pas une insulte, pas une moquerie, même venant du gang de Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode.

- Étrangement, Snape n'a rien fait de dégueulasse depuis qu'il a les pleins pouvoirs... Lança Dean.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais au final ? Se risqua Seamus.

- Je ne parlerais pas si vite à ta place, dit Lee avec un sourire amer. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'il est à la direction, et les vacances d'été viennent à peine de commencer.

- Il a tout le temps de mener ses petites affaires avant de nous faire tomber le ciel sur la tête, continua Dean.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que Luna, avec son habituel air rêveur et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant et quelque peu déstabilisant, ne prenne la parole.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va continuer de nous enseigner les Potions ?

- Je ne sais pas ma belle, dit Lee en se caressant le menton. Il doit être bien trop content de se débarrasser de ses élèves avec son nouveau poste, alors ça m'étonnerait.

- En tous cas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau bureau qu'il arrête de traîner dans ses cachots... ronchonna Neville. À croire qu'il veut continuer à entretenir son image...

Lee eut un petit rire.

- C'est peut-être le cas ! Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas faire oublier à ses très chers élèves qu'il peut toujours les persécuter... Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il abuse de sa toute nouvelle fonction d'ailleurs.

- Ça me file des frissons, dit Seamus. Déjà qu'il n'était pas aimable avant...

- Après je dis juste ça comme ça... Ajouta Lee. Peut-être qu'il sera si occupé qu'il n'aura plus le temps de s'occuper de nous, et ne pensera plus à nous pourrir la vie ?

- Je te trouve bien optimiste, répondit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

- Surtout que je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voudrait faire une annonce ce soir au dîner. Dit Neville.

- D'où est-ce que tu sais ça ? S'étonna Dean avec des yeux ronds.

- Je l'ai entendu le dire à Binns dans le couloir tout à l'heure...

- Moi aussi je l'ai entendu, dit Luna, toujours cet étrange sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

Les six amis discutèrent un moment de ce que Snape devait bien pouvoir avoir à leur dire. Mais Harry avait le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas être une nouvelle bien agréable. Il connaissait trop bien Snape pour ça. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Avec toutes les heures de retenues qu'il lui avait donné, avec toutes les altercations qu'ils avaient partagé, avec toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure, avec toutes les manigances qu'il avait préparer derrière son dos juste pour le voir se faire humilier... Il le connaissait par cœur. La seule chose qui pouvait encore l'étonner, voire même l'intimider, était la passion, et la patience que cet homme mettait en œuvre afin, à chaque nouvelle fois, de lui faire encore plus mal, et de le rabaisser encore plus.

Severus Snape avait été, entre ces murs, son plus grand défi, son plus grand ennemi, en dehors du clan Bulstrode & Cie. Et la plupart du temps, même Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Mais il avait toujours eu une oreille attentive et avait toujours eu des paroles apaisantes. À présent, il ne serait plus là pour tout ça. Toutes ces années où il l'avait aidé à ne pas trop être indécis dans ses choix, à le réconforter et à le calmer lorsqu'il se disputait avec son professeur ou avec ses amis. Il avait été, c'est un peu bête à dire mais c'était la vérité, un peu comme un grand père gâteux. Et pas seulement envers lui mais aussi envers les autres élèves. C'était toujours lui qui s'habillait tout en rouge le jour du réveillon de Noël avec l'un de ses chapeaux ridicules et qui leur distribuait leur cadeaux à leur table, au réfectoire. Et avec les années et sa barbe qui gagnait en centimètres, ça avait été une sacré réussite. Le dernier Noël avait été absolument grandiose...

- Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre les gars, dit Lee en s'étirant les jambes et en se levant.

- J'ai une de ces faims ! Ajouta Seamus en se levant à son tour.

- Comme d'habitude... Railla Dean, ce qui fit rire Neville.

- J'espère qu'il y aura du jus de citrouille, dit Luna de sa petite voix en faisant virevolter sa jupe plissée d'un violet incroyablement brillant.

Ils sortirent un à un de la chambre, Luna et Seamus en tête, suivis par Neville et Dean qui riaient de l'attitude de leurs amis à l'avant. La marche était fermée par Harry et Lee. Ils étaient silencieux, mais c'était un silence agréable. Et puis, les quatre autres étaient bien assez bruyants pour eux. Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux. Il ne leur avait pas dit, mais il était plus que dévasté par la mort du directeur. Il attendait juste d'être seul pour laisser couler quelques larmes, dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Puis quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras avec douceur. Lee le retenait, juste en haut des escaliers, pendant que les autres, qui ne s'étaient pas arrêté de papoter, n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient mis en retrait.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ?

L'anxiété perçait dans sa voix, même si un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres. Harry hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Oui, à peu près. Dit-il. C'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc, tu comprends...

- Oui, je peux comprendre. Tu le connaissais depuis toujours...

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et fit un petit sourire contrit à son ami. Il avait toujours tout compris. Même si ce n'était pas le garçon avec lequel il traînait le plus et depuis le plus longtemps, Lee était quelqu'un d'incroyablement attentif, qui savait toujours quoi dire dans presque n'importe quelle situation.

- Tu viendras nous voir lorsque tu travailleras ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien évidemment ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais rester une dizaine de mois sans voir vos têtes ! Répondit-il avec un air faussement outré. Allez, viens par là !

Lee attrapa brusquement, mais pas violemment, le poignet de Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Ces marques d'affections étonnaient toujours autant le jeune Potter, à part le câlin que Lee leur faisait le soir, avant qu'il aille dans sa chambre... Lee Jordan était quelqu'un de très tactile, même si il ne le montrait pas souvent en public. Si il l'enlaçait maintenant, c'est qu'il savait bien qu'Harry se sentait perdu... Dumbledore venait de mourir, et lui, s'en irait à la rentrée pour toute l'année prochaine. Il partirait de l'Orphelinat. Certes, il avait déjà quitté plusieurs de ses amis, comme Ron et Hermione, ou même Colin, quand ils avaient été adoptés, et au final, il s'y était habitué, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était insensible à leur départ. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Lee, lui rendant son étreinte. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, car d'un côté il était un peu gêné.

Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le réconforte.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas mignon.

Le ton arrogant et la voix familière résonnèrent désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il s'écarta de Lee, peut-être un peu vite, et se tourna vers Snape, qui venait d'arriver de l'autre côté du couloir et se tenait à l'autre extrémité du haut de l'escalier. Il avait ce sourire mesquin absolument insupportable, bien qu'Harry n'appelait pas ça un sourire à proprement parler. Ça ressemblait plus à un rictus forcé, qui renforçait son image désagréable. Et malgré lui, Harry avait envie de lui envoyer son poing à la figure. Il savait bien que le fait que Snape soit à la direction n'était pas une machination. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Harry s'était précipité dans le bureau de McGonagall pour se plaindre, mais celle-ci lui avait annoncé que c'était la vérité pure et simple, et qu'Albus lui-même l'avait nommé à ce poste. Il avait tremblé de rage pendant deux nuits de suite.

- Professeur... Salua-t-il d'un air peu amène.

Son rictus se renforça.

- À présent, vous devrez m'appeler Directeur, Mr Potter.

Il semblait fortement satisfait de son petit numéro, ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune homme.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Intervint Lee en voyant les yeux d'Harry scintiller méchamment.

L'un des sourcils noir du tout nouveau directeur se leva en signe d'étonnement.

- C'est exact Mr Jordan. Comment l'avez vous su ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être bienveillante.

- Oh, vous savez, de simples bruits de couloirs, répondit-il.

Harry admirait toujours le fait que malgré que Lee détestait également Snape, il parvenait toujours à être aimable lorsqu'il lui parlait, ou du moins, il paraissait l'être. Snape plissa les yeux. Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait à une fouine malveillante. Puis il commença à descendre les marches, sans oublier de leur envoyé une remarque acerbe, suivie d'un :

- Dépêchez vous de descendre au réfectoire. Le banquet ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Il leur avait lancer un dernier regard malveillant, sans doute en référence à la position dans laquelle il les avait trouver en arrivant. Harry expira fortement par le nez, essayant de se calmer. Certes, il n'avait dit aucune parole désobligeante, mais son regard avait parlé pour lui. Il s'imaginait sans doute que Lee et lui fricotaient ensemble.

- Arrête de penser ! Lui dit Lee en riant et en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas en lançant un regard pareil qu'il va se désintégrer sur place, même si je sais que ça ferait plaisir à pas mal de personnes ici, toi le premier.

Harry soupira.

- Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour le supporter après tout ce temps.

- Allez, courage, plus qu'un an, lui dit Lee en commençant sa descente.

- C'est facile à dire. Toi au moins, tu ne l'auras plus du tout en cours... Répondit-il en le suivant dans l'escalier.

- Pas faux, dit-il en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes double portes de la « Grande Salle ». Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques secondes leurs amis du regard, ce qui n'était évidemment pas nécessaire étant donné qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les jours à la même table, peu importe le repas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers eux, les plats avaient déjà été disposés sur les différentes tables, fumants, et l'air absolument délicieux. Lee s'assit à l'extrémité de leur table, à côté de Harry, qui lui était à côté de Neville également. En face d'eux, Seamus était coincé entre Dean et Luna, l'un parlant sport et l'une parlant nourriture, de pudding, plus spécifiquement.

Ils avaient bien manger. Bien rit, malgré le souvenir de la disparition de Dumbledore qui planait toujours dans leur esprit. Ils en avaient même oublier que Snape devait leur parler à la fin du repas. Malheureusement, ils s'en rappelèrent un peu trop vite à leur goût. Pourtant, il les avait laisser finir de manger et débarrasser leur table. Mais la façon dont ils les avaient tous regarder à tour de rôle pendant tout le temps du dîner avait instauré un certain malaise dans l'établissement. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, les discussions se transformèrent en bavardage, puis en murmure, jusqu'à ne plus exister lorsqu'ils le virent se lever et se placer devant eux. Il s'était mis devant la table des professeurs, là où Dumbledore se tenait autrefois, croisa les mains derrière son dos et les fixa de ses yeux noirs. Le silence pesant s'accentua, avant d'être brisé par la voix nasillarde de leur nouveau directeur.

- Bonsoir à tous. Comme certain d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai une annonce importante à faire ce soir.

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, le temps que les murmures qui s'étaient élevés se dissipent.

- Le Directeur Dumbledore était un homme bon. Toujours soucieux du bonheur de ses résidents et de ses élèves.

Seamus se pencha vers Harry, les sourcils froncés et lui chuchota.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens pas du tout ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour. En général, les discours de Snape qui commençaient de cette manière ne menaient à rien de bon.

- Je respecte énormément tout ce qu'il a pu bâtir ici, bien évidemment. Cependant...

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assailli. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Cependant, reprit Snape, cet établissement est surpeuplé ! Les chambres ont été prévus pour des besoins individuels, et pourtant, certains d'entre vous se retrouvent à deux, et dans certains cas, à trois dans un seul dortoir. Ce n'est pas une situation admissible.

De nouveaux murmures se propagèrent dans le réfectoire. Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Certes, certains d'entre vous ne seront plus là à la rentrée prochaine, mais ça ne réglera pas le problème. Nous avons de nouvelles arrivées quasiment toutes les semaines, malheureusement, et nous n'aurons probablement pas la possibilité de loger les nouveaux venus. Ce qui serait, et vous serez d'accord avec moi là-dessus, très problématique.

- Je le sens vraiment pas... Murmura Dean.

- Et c'est évidemment hors de question, continua Snape.

Sa voix claqua d'une telle force que certains élèves sursautèrent ou reculèrent légèrement sur leur siège. Les regards inquiets se croisaient, les questions rhétoriques fusaient d'un peu partout, des mains se rejoignaient et se serraient.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de prendre une décision afin de régler ce problème.

Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis. Ils avaient tous le regard dirigé vers Snape. Même Luna, qui d'habitude ne s'intéressait guère aux discours des professeurs, était attentive à ses paroles. Elle avait un coude sur la table et le regardait, à travers ses lunettes en fils de fer dorés.

- Certain d'entre vous seront transférés dans d'autres établissements. Ce changement concernera principalement les élèves qui n'ont plus qu'une année de cours à faire avant leur année de stage. Bien évidemment, même si vous quittez Poudlard, et que vous devrez respecter les règles de votre nouvel établissement, cette règle-ci, concernant les stages d'un an, restera intacte.

Harry ne sut pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer. C'est comme si il y avait eu une bombe à retardement durant toute la durée du discours de Snape, et que là, elle avait décider d'exploser. La quasi-totalité des élèves s'était levée de leur siège et braillaient dans tous les sens, ou bien à l'encontre du tout nouveau directeur. Snape lui-même, même si une lueur de satisfaction brillait dans son regard, semblait assez désemparé par leur réaction. Ce genre de chose ne se serait jamais produite si Dumbledore était toujours à son poste, si il avait été encore vivant.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, et jeta un regard derrière Snape. Il cherchait du regard McGonagall, qui était restée assise tout du long. Elle avait le regard fixé sur Snape, un air résigné sur le visage, ses lèvres pincées. Harry connaissait trop bien cet air. Il signifiait qu'elle était au courant de ce que Snape comptait dire et qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Certes, elle avait conservé son poste de sous-directrice, cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec les choix du directeur, même si elle avait le droit de donner son avis. Et Harry voyait bien, derrière la couche de colère et de désapprobation qu'elle montrait, qu'elle était désemparée. À l'instar de Dumbledore et de Snape, il la connaissait depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il avait bien eu le temps de cerner toutes ses expressions depuis le temps.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Vous êtes dingue !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tous nous séparer !

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris une décision pareille !

- Pas la peine de conserver un poste pareil si c'est pour être si incompétent !

- Allez geler en enfer !

- Vous mériteriez de recevoir un Avada Kedavra !

Le dernière phrase avait été hurlée par Luna. La Luna Lovegood. Leur Luna Lovegood. Celle qui ne parlait presque jamais. Celle qui lorsqu'elle prenait la parole, les mettait tous au dépourvu tant ses mots n'avaient aucun sens pour eux. Celle qui s'habillait de manière si originale et désaccordée qu'elle recevait sans cesse des paroles mesquines. Et pourtant elle s'en fichait totalement. Car elle savait qu'elle avait un grand cœur comparé à d'autre, et que peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tous lui dire, ça ne changerait pas celle qu'elle était réellement. Ses fringues violettes qu'elle portait et alternait depuis presque deux semaines le montraient bien. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que « Avada Kedavra » pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit un terme mélioratif.

- Silence !

L'ordre résonna désagréablement aux oreilles d'Harry. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit le professeur McGonagall se lever de son siège et rejoindre Snape au devant de leur table. Pourtant, elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, mais son air contrarié le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit. Sous le coup de la surprise, en effet personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne sa défense, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins tut.

- Vous avez entendu ce que le directeur avait à dire. Commença-t-elle d'une voix pincée. À présent, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs. Vous aurez plus de détails dans quelques jours. Allez ! Disposez à présent !

Elle avait dit ces mots de son habituel air autoritaire, mais tout le monde avait bien vu qu'elle se forçait à les mettre dehors. Sans doute pour ne pas que Snape les réprimande lui-même. Ils sortirent donc tour à tour de la Grande Salle, montant les escaliers plus silencieusement qu'ils ne les avaient descendus. Chacun rejoignit son dortoir, disant au revoir aux uns et aux autres. Seul leur groupe d'amis resta ensemble. Cette fois, ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Lee, à l'autre bout du couloir. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre se fit silencieusement. L'établissement n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant en dehors des périodes de fêtes. La colère s'était répandue d'un seul et même mouvement. Et Harry était l'un des plus touchés.

La porte de la chambre de Lee s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. La chambre de Lee était différente de celle de Dean ou encore de la sienne. Celui-ci avait tendu des draps rouges sur tous les murs et sur le plafond où un Griffon doré prenait place ici et là. Harry savait de source sûre que cette pièce était la préférée d'eux tous, même si Luna avait maintes fois tenté de la repeindre en bleu et bronze... La jeune fille s'était habituée à la décoration qui collait parfaitement à la personnalité de leur ami et avait même nommé la pièce : Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait rajouté tout ça à une histoire farfelue de sorcellerie et inventé un personnage du nom de Godric Gryffondor, en référence à la ville natale d'Harry. Son imagination était sans borne.

Neville s'assit par terre, dos au mur, l'air beaucoup trop anxieux. Lee s'allongea sur son lit, côté mur, et tapota à côté de lui pour qu'Harry s'assoie. Seamus s'affala dans le fauteuil de bureau et Dean se percha sur le meuble en bois, tandis que Luna se mit en tailleur à même le sol, même si il y avait encore beaucoup de place sur le matelas. Le silence régna encore quelques instants, personne ne savant réellement où commencer. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas tant envie que ça d'en parler finalement ? Peut-être avaient-ils juste envie de se retrouver tous ensemble, réunis ? Parce que ça allait peut-être être l'une des dernières fois où ils pourraient le faire. Luna fut la première à montrer un signe de faiblesse en ayant un hoquet et en s'allongeant pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Neville. Pourtant, elle ne pleura pas. Pas une larme. Elle et lui furent les premiers à partir. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à briser la glace et à débattre sur le sujet... peut-être était-ce encore trop frais dans leur esprit et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait à l'idée qu'ils allaient sans doute être séparés...

Au final, Seamus fut le seul à montrer sa panique. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges au fil des minutes. Dean l'avait alors raccompagné et Harry était resté seul avec Lee. Il s'était allongé à côté de lui, la tête enfoncée parmi les nombreux oreillers aux couleurs vives. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment Lee avait fait pour se les procurer... Il poussa un soupir. Tout ça le déprimait...

- Ça va aller Harry. Dit soudain Lee. Je sais que ça ne sera pas pareil, mais vous pourrez toujours communiquer les garçons, Luna et toi, même si vous n'êtes plus au même endroit.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Lee. Il sentait que ses yeux le piquaient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toutes en même temps ? Dis moi Lee ?!

Lui aussi commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait connu qu'un seul endroit au monde. Poudlard était chez lui, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait supporter le fait d'être envoyé ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison. Il ne voulait pas quitter Luna, Dean, Neville et Seamus. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille. Lee se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il voyait bien qu'Harry commençait à craquer et ne savait pas encore comment réagir.

- D'abord Dumbledore qui meurt, Snape qui prend sa place, et maintenant ça ! En plus, Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il avait peut-être des nouvelles de mon parrain, et je n'en saurais peut-être plus jamais rien ! Je sais que Snape était en classe avec lui ! Je sais qu'ils se détestaient ! Je suis sûr que même si il avait des nouvelles, il ne me dirait rien du tout, juste pour que je me retrouve seul ! Encore !

Ses poings s'étaient serrés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

- Je ne veux pas partir Lee ! C'est chez moi ici ! Je n'ai jamais connu aucun autre endroit ! Je n'ai jamais vécu autre part ! Et je ne veux pas m'en aller de cette façon !

Sa voix partait un peu plus dans les aiguë à chaque fois qu'il finissait une phrase. Non. Définitivement non. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait, tous ceux qu'il avait apprit à connaître et aimer. Pas ses amis. Pas McGonagall, qui même si elle était stricte et sévère, avait toujours été là pour lui, à l'instar de Dumbledore.

- Lee...

Sa voix se brisa et Lee le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, peut-être trop brutalement, mais il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de son contact maintenant. Parce qu'il allait lui manquer aussi. Son amitié était précieuse, et sa présence l'était également énormément. Lui seul arrivait à le calmer dans les moments difficiles, et il le prouvait encore une nouvelle fois ce soir. Les bras de Lee se refermèrent un peu plus dans son dos et il sentit le contour de ses muscles à travers son T-Shirt. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été si proche de lui auparavant. Mais il ne pensa plus à ça.

En fait, il ne pensa plus à rien. Ni à Dumbledore. Ni à Snape. Ni à ce qui le tracassait encore il y a moins d'un mois. Ni à son très possible départ. Ni au fait qu'il allait être éloigné de tout le monde.

Il laissa seulement le sommeil l'emporté. Simplement.

Ͽ ҉ ҉ Ͼ

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé.

La mort de Dumbledore et le sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui étaient toujours présents. À ces sentiments s'était rajouté une poussée de colère mêlée de haine à l'encontre de celui qui avait remplacé ce brave homme à la tête de l'école Poudlard. Celui qui avait décidé d'envoyer les orphelins un par un dans d'autres établissements afin de « faire de la place » selon ses propres mots. Bien sûr, tous les sixièmes années ne seraient pas touchés, mais la majorité d'entre eux allaient s'en aller. Et la peur tenaillait la plupart d'entre eux. Elle s'était insinuée dans leur esprit et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient à Poudlard depuis des années et avaient atterri ici bien trop jeune pour pouvoir se rappeler d'un quelconque endroit auparavant. Et c'était le cas, entre autre, de Neville et Harry, qui eux, étaient arrivés là à un an.

D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes, avec leurs amis, avaient fêté leur anniversaire ensemble, étant nés à un jour d'intervalle seulement, à la fin du mois de juillet. Ça avait été une grande fête malgré l'aura étrange qui planait dans les couloirs. Beaucoup de résidents de l'Orphelinat avaient été présents et avaient fait part de leur bonne humeur. Hagrid était même venu leur dire bonjour. Il avait ramené un gâteau absolument immense recouvert d'une mousse rose. Il l'avait fait lui-même et le goût s'en était fait sentir. Bien heureusement, personne n'avait eu la bêtise de lui avouer que son œuvre était absolument infecte. Hagrid était bien trop adorable pour qu'on lui dise quelque chose de ce genre, même si c'était vrai.

Harry avait même reçu un présent de Luna. Elle lui avait bricolé un collier avec des perles bleues bon marché avec comme pendentif, un bouchon de bouteille en liège qu'il était incapable de reconnaître. Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu :

- C'est un bouchon de Bièraubeurre ! Et ce que je te donne est un talisman contre les Nargoles ! Ne le perds surtout pas !

Encore quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. Cependant, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait remerciée de lui faire un si jolie cadeau. Elle avait eu l'air ravi, et c'était le principal.

Le week-end qui suivit, Snape rassembla tous les élèves dans le réfectoire afin d'annoncer le nom de ceux et celles qui seraient transférés. Un silence de plomb était alors tombé. Chacun attendait avec une impatience morbide que cet homme ouvre sa bouche et répande sur eux le malheur ou le soulagement. Tous regardaient leur nouveau directeur avec une lueur de haine plantée dans le regard. Celui s'en rendit bien entendu compte, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il avait même plutôt l'air satisfait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il avait alors annoncer, un par un, les noms de ceux qui allaient partir.

Harry serrait dans une main, celle de Seamus, et dans l'autre celle de Luna. Même si Luna n'avait qu'une chance minime de partir de Poudlard, elle était au moins aussi anxieuse que les garçons, voire même plus, car si ils partaient tous, elle se retrouverait toute seule ici. À chaque fois que la voix de Snape résonnait, clamant un nom, des cris ou des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Des larmes coulaient et des étreintes s'échangeaient. Parfois même, un silence des plus lourds prenait place. Lorsque l'émotion était trop forte pour pouvoir être exprimée. Mais ils craqueraient plus tard.

Lee posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Snape avait commencé à réciter les noms écrits sur la liste qu'il tenait dans sa main. Et aucun de leur noms n'avait encore était prononcé. Le stress et un début de soulagement commençait à s'immiscer en eux. Peut-être n'allaient-ils pas partir finalement ?

- Terry Boot !

À l'annonce de son nom, la voix cassée de Lisa Turpin résonna dans le réfectoire. Harry ferma les yeux. Ces deux-là étaient en couple depuis la rentrée précédente, et il savait de source sûr que c'était un couple solide et fait pour duré, par une simple petite amourette de passage. La preuve, ça allait faire bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il serra les dents.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard froid et calculateur de Snape posé sur lui.

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il savait déjà.

- Harry Potter.

- Non !

Neville avait haussé la voix avant les autres. Neville avait toujours été avec lui. Depuis toujours ils se connaissaient. Depuis toujours ils étaient amis. Depuis toujours ils étaient ensemble. Et maintenant, pour la première fois, ils allaient être séparés.

Harry ne se souvint plus trop de la réaction de ses autres amis tant le vide qu'il ressentait était profond. Il avait juste senti les bras de Lee se refermer autour de ses épaules et les bras de Luna s'enrouler autour d'un de ses propres bras. Il avait vaguement senti la main de Seamus se presser plus fermement sur la sienne et entendu la voix de Dean, même si il n'avait pas pu saisir le sens de ses paroles. Ils étaient tous rentrés dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry avait envie de rester un peu seul pour digérer la nouvelle. Après tout, à partir de quelques jours, il se serait seul... tout le temps. Il avait été l'unique personne dans son cercle d'ami à avoir été appelée. Dean, Seamus et Neville allaient rester ici avec Luna. Et même si Lee n'allait pas rester à Poudlard l'année suivante, il était tout aussi attrister que les autres du départ d'Harry.

- Mais quand apprendras-tu à te taire Edgecombe ?!

Les éclats de voix sortirent Harry de ses pensées. Il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte au cas où l'un des garçons ou Luna veuille venir le voir. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit un peu plus pour voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir et de qui provenaient ces paroles. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre et découvrit, à à peine quelques pas de lui, Marietta Edgecombe, entourée par ses amies Cho Chang, Padma et Parvati Patil, ainsi que Lee, Dean et Neville. Lee Jordan, un des garçons les plus calmes qu'Harry connaissait, se tenait à quelques centimètres de Marietta, l'air furieux. L'un de ses poings était serré à s'en briser les jointures et il faisait de grands gestes de son autre main, l'air menaçant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets à me hurler dessus ! Dit Marietta de sa voix aiguë. Ce que je dis n'est que la vérité, pas vrai ?

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! Cracha Lee.

- Moi une pauvre idiote ? Mais Snape a raison de faire ce qu'il fait ! Les chambres sont faites pour des besoins individuels ! Et nos classes ont un nombre d'élèves bien trop élevé !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire au juste ?! Lança Dean.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Edgecombe, reprit Lee. Tu n'es qu'une sale garce gosse de riche qui se croit au-dessus des autres. Le seul fait que tu sois du même avis que Snape prouve à quel point tu es stupide.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de l'insulter ? Intervint Cho, l'air outré.

Harry fut étonné de toute cette situation. Non seulement de voir que Lee était capable de se mettre dans une telle colère, mais également que Cho Chang, l'une des filles avec qui il s'entendait le mieux de part sa douceur et sa gentillesse, pouvait être aussi crétine que son amie.

- Si tu étais aussi intelligente que tu le prétends, tu le comprendrais.

Les paroles d'Harry surprirent tout le monde. Car, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence, et son ton froid ne lui était pas habituel. Lee lui jeta un regard étonné, imité par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, et des nouveaux venus qui avaient été alertés par le bruit de la dispute. Mais Cho sembla la plus touchée par ses mots, et pas seulement parce qu'ils lui étaient adressés. Elle sembla cependant reprendre un peu de sa contenance et se maintint droite lorsque Harry s'approcha un peu plus de leur groupe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de défendre quelqu'un qui est indubitablement immature et qui ne comprend pas la situation. Si tu penses la même chose que Marietta, alors tu vaux beaucoup moins que ce que je pensais.

Cho laissa échapper un hoquet, tandis que Marietta fit une grimace à la nouvelle insulte qui lui était indirectement adressée.

- Tes amies et toi n'êtes pas pensionnaires permanentes de Poudlard. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites. Continua Lee, qui s'était un peu calmer le temps qu'Harry prenne la parole.

- Nous avons toujours été une famille ici. Et Snape se permet de nous séparer. Dit Neville, encouragé d'un signe de tête de Dean.

- Dumbledore connaissait bien ce « problème ». Et pourtant, il a toujours tout fait pour que nous restions ensemble, sauf si il y avait adoption, bien entendu. Parce que Dumbledore avait tout de suite compris que malgré que nous soyons d'âge et de sang différents, nous étions une grande famille qui vivait dans un seul et même endroit. Dit Harry. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis une chose pareille.

Un silence suivit les mots du jeune homme. Cho avait les larmes aux yeux, sans doute face à l'humiliation à laquelle elle avait fait face et les jumelles Patil avaient la tête baissée. Seule Marietta ne semblait pas avoir changé d'état d'esprit.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait y changer quelque chose. Il est mort.

La décontraction dont elle avait fait preuve lors de ces dernières phrases choquèrent l'ensemble des personnes présentes et quelques acerbes paroles à son encontre fusèrent.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es totalement idiote. Dit Lee d'un air sombre. Allez, on s'en va, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec quelqu'un de son genre.

Harry, qui avait été cloué sur place par ce que venait de dire Marietta, n'avait pas entendu les mots de Lee. Il se contentait de la fixer. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, son expression balançant entre l'absence la plus totale et la haine la plus profonde lorsqu'il la regardait. Il continuait de s'approcher d'elle, et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire, elle recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à un autre résident de l'Orphelinat. Harry leva sa main droite, et d'un geste l'abattit sur la joue de Marietta. Ou du moins, failli l'abattre.

Lee avait agrippé son poignet juste à temps.

- Allons-y Harry.

Marietta, totalement essoufflée, poussa le garçon derrière elle et alla se réfugier plus loin, en compagnie des jumelles et de Cho.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Harry. Viens.

Ça avait été Neville qui avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Harry les suivit donc, jusque dans la chambre de Lee, où les attendaient déjà Luna et Seamus. Il s'assirent tous comme ils purent sur le large matelas, et pendant que les trois garçons racontaient ce qui venait de se passer aux deux absents, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, une nouvelle fois. Comment avait-elle osé insulter un mort ? Comment avait-elle osé insulter un homme qui avait autant de mérite que Dumbledore ? N'importe qui en Grande-Bretagne connaissait Dumbledore et savait à quel point il était admirable. Et cette pauvre petite idiote se permettait de lui manquer de respect. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais.

Il était si silencieux que ses amis lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs et inquiets. Luna posa délicatement sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci baissa alors les yeux vers elle, et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire. Même sans mot, cette jeune fille était capable de le faire sentir mieux. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il posa son regard sur ses quatre autres amis, qui, le sentant plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant, commencèrent une conversation un peu plus légère. Peut-être qu'habituellement, ils auraient continuer de débattre sur le même sujet. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Harry allait s'en aller très bientôt, et ils ne voulaient pas se quitter sur de mauvais souvenirs. Et le jeune homme leur en était très reconnaissant. Ils passèrent ainsi quelques heures ensemble, à profiter du fait qu'ils soient tous réunis. Car contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient penser, cette situation n'allait pas rester éternelle.

Ͽ ҉ ҉ Ͼ

Samedi 10 août 1996.

Le temps était venu de quitter les lieux.

Harry bouclait douloureusement sa valise. Il avait passé la matinée de la veille à décrocher toutes les photos et tous les dessins de son mur, ainsi qu'à ranger toutes les lettres que lui avait envoyé Ron et Hermione. Il avait rassemblé le tout dans un coin de sa malle, qui d'ailleurs lui avait été offerte par Dumbledore lui-même quelques années auparavant. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de l'ancien directeur. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que de nouvelles idées noires s'immiscent dans son esprit aujourd'hui. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

Il prit un peu de recul et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre désormais totalement vide, à ses placards qui pourraient appartenir à n'importe qui d'autre à présent. Alors qu'il y avait rangé ses propres affaires pendant tant de temps... Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se passa la main sur le visage. Il était si fatigué. Ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne pouvait fermer l'œil plus de deux ou trois heures. Tout cette histoire le tourmentait beaucoup trop. Et plus le moment où il allait quitter définitivement l'Orphelinat Poudlard approchait, plus la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac prenait de l'ampleur. Il s'assit un instant dans son fauteuil, son lit étant en partie envahi par la grosseur de sa malle. Il souffla un bon coup, essayant de soulager son mal-être. Après tout, comme lui avait dit et répéter Lee, ce n'était pas un Adieu et il pourrait toujours communiquer avec eux par lettres. Il lui avait un peu remonter le moral. Certes, il n'allait plus être avec eux physiquement, mais ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient soudainement disparaître.

Il savait que tout ça était vrai mais... cette situation était juste très dure à accepter. Certes, il ne serait pas seul à proprement parler dans le nouvel orphelinat où il allait être transféré, mais... ce ne sera pas pareil. Sans doute. Pas qu'il ne soit pas sociable, loin de là, mais le fait d'être transféré contre son gré ne le mettait pas de meilleure humeur. Surtout que ça avait l'air de réjouir Snape un peu trop. Il avait l'air tellement joyeux qu'Harry ne s'étonnerait même pas si cet affreux bonhomme commençait à sautiller dans les couloirs... enfin peut-être un peu, mais l'idée était là.

Les autres résidents à être transférés avaient commencé à partir dès ce matin. Harry les voyait défiler un par un ou par groupe de quatre ou cinq, passant dans le Grand Hall pour traverser la cour puis franchir les grilles. C'était un spectacle affligeant. Et ce serait bientôt son tour. Un peu plus tôt, McGonagall était passée le voir pour lui annoncer sur son chauffeur ne viendrait le chercher qu'après le dîner. D'un côté, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec ses amis, mais d'un autre côté, attendre encore plus était une torture. L'anxiété était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur. Il respira un grand coup, et expira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air dans ses poumons. Il répéta cette opération à plusieurs reprises et finit par se sentir mieux. Il regarda sa montre. Plus que trois heures avant le repas du soir. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et il entendit une main timide frapper contre sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. La jeune Lune se tenait sur le seuil. Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné ses habits violets, mais elle avait de nouveau bricolé ses fausses lunettes, non plus pour qu'elles aient la forme de celles de Dumbledore, mais celle des siennes. Rondes comme des culs de bouteilles.

- Tu viens dans la cour avec nous ? On veut faire un match de Quidditch. Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Encore une autre expression. Mais étonnement, ça avait été celle que Dean avait le mieux assimilé étant donné qu'elle signifiait tout simplement « football ».

- Bien évidemment. Laisse-moi mettre mes baskets et j'arrive. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille l'attendit sur le seuil, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et qu'il les rejoigne. Le ciel était couvert de nuages d'un gris presque noir et le temps était lourd. La chaleur était loin d'être écrasante pourtant, mais il y avait quelque chose de fatiguant dans l'air. Cependant, cela ne les empêcha pas de courir après le ballon et de s'épuiser jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche avant que le banquet ne commence. Sa dernière douche ici. Son dernier repas ici.

- Allez Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de te perdre dans tes pensées ! Reste avec nous veux-tu !

La voix de Dean le fit sursauter.

- Et je te prierais de finir ton jus de citrouille mon ami ! Continua Seamus, sous les hochement de tête frénétiques de Luna.

Harry leur sourit à tous et prit son verre avant de le finir cul sec.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle picoler ! Éclata de rire Dean.

La soirée était beaucoup moins morose que ce qu'ils avaient tous pu s'imaginer. Ils faisaient tous des efforts afin que cette soirée soit inoubliable. Et, chose sûre, Harry allait s'en souvenir de cette soirée. Il continua de sourire à ses amis, sans même se forcer, et se resservi un verre de jus d'orange.

- Eh ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? C'est comme ça que boit un homme, un vrai ! Dit-il alors en levant son verre au dessus de sa tête.

Lee explosa de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon, ce qui failli le faire renverser son verre plein à ras-bord, et clama :

- Où vois-tu un vrai homme à cette table ? À part moi bien sûr ?!

Luna partit dans un rire hystérique qui les fit sursauter tant il était soudain, et ils restèrent interdit quelques instants avant de la suivre dans sa crise de rire.

Le repas se finit dans la même ambiance et ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage, ensemble, une dernière fois. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, totalement vide, à présent que sa malle avait été descendue un peu plus tôt par Hagrid, et s'installèrent tous à leur place fétiche, comme si rien n'allait changer.

Mais l'ambiance changeait de minute en minute, car l'heure approchait. Enfin, ils supposaient. Après tout, McGonagall n'avait pas été très précise. Seamus fut le premier à manifester un signe d'au revoir. Alors qu'ils n'étaient assis que depuis cinq minutes, il se leva et partit s'asseoir juste en face d'Harry sur le matelas. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux en continu et commença à dire..

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un adieu ou quoi que ce soit mais... avec toi, on a tous partager de supers moments et...

Il eut un hoquet avant de poursuivre.

- Et ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi à l'Orphelinat. Tu vas grave me manquer mec. Je veux pas plomber l'ambiance, mais comme je sais pas à quelle heure tu t'en vas... je veux avoir le temps de te dire au revoir...

- Merci Seamus, toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Dit Harry en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

- Allez pousse-toi, à mon tour !

Dean poussa Seamus d'un coup de pied pour se mettre en face d'Harry, qui rit de son geste. Lui aussi eut du mal à formuler son au revoir, mais Harry s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit là avec lui ce soir. Tout comme Luna, qui le conseilla tout un tas de chose dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié, avec un vocabulaire pas très anglais. Puis Lee le prit dans ses bras à son tour, lui promettant qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir lui rendre visite. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées à Poudlard qu'elles le seraient forcément dans un autre endroit. Harry lui avait rendu son étreinte et avait ensuite tourné la tête vers la dernière personne présente. Neville. Qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, la tête baissée. Le jeune Potter vit une larme lui couler du coin de l'œil et se leva alors pour se rapprocher de son ami.

- Je sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi Harry. Tu es la seule personne que je connais depuis toujours ici... En dehors des profs je veux dire.

- T'en fais pas Nev', dit Harry, les autres seront là pour toi, et si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, tu sais bien que tu peux m'écrire.

Les yeux toujours un peu brillants, Neville hocha la tête et serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras. Juste au moment où il se séparaient, McGonagall entra sans frapper dans la chambre de celui-ci, un air pincé sur le visage.

C'était l'heure.

Sans un mot, Harry suivit McGonagall dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers, le bruit des pas de ses amis se répercutant dans son dos. Ils étaient à présent tous dans le Hall lorsque McGonagall s'arrêta sèchement devant les portes grandes ouvertes de l'établissement. Elle se retourna vers eux et dit :

- Mr Potter devra continuer tout seul à partir de là. Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à mon retour, dit-elle aux autres en désignant le Hall. Allons-y, s'adressa-t-elle cette fois à Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vers ses amis, les détaillant une dernière fois avant un long moment, un par un, puis après leur avoir fait un signe de la main, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et suivit McGonagall dans la lourde chaleur de la nuit de ce début d'Août. La traversée jusqu'au portail de fer forgé lui parut en même temps bien trop courte et trop longue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'au large trottoir, où Harry n'avait que rarement posé le pied, il entendit un gros sanglot appartenant à Hagrid, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe dans sa grosse main. Il fit un signe de tête et un sourire forcé à celui-ci avant de se tourner vers la rue. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la belle voiture de luxe noire qui se tenait devant lui.

- C'est là-dedans que je dois monter ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Exact. Répondit McGonagall, sèche, comme à son habitude.

Un homme d'un certain âge sortit de la voiture et fit le tour de celle-ci afin d'ouvrir une des portes arrières. Parce qu'il avait un chauffeur en plus ? Il regarda la sous-directrice du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée que ça, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Monsieur, je me présente, je m'appelle Dobby et je serais votre chauffeur jusqu'à votre nouvel établissement.

- Oh, en-enchanté, je suis Harry. Dit Harry, surpris.

- Monsieur Harry, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il est tard, et mon Maître souhaite que je rentre la voiture avant une certaine heure.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, j'arrive, dit-il précipitamment, toujours déstabilisé de la manière dont ce Dobby s'adressait à lui.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers l'imposant bâtiment dans lequel il avait passé l'intégralité de sa vie. Il eut un soupir, qui se prolongea lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de ses amis au loin. Il leva un bras en l'air et l'agita une ou deux fois en guise d'au revoir. Lorsque son geste lui fut rendu, il se dirigea vers le portière laissée ouverte pour lui.

- Eh bien... au revoir professeur. Dit-il à l'intention de McGonagall.

- Au revoir Potter.

Avait-il rêvé ? Ou la voix de sa professeur si stricte avait tremblé ? Il lui sourit alors avant de mettre un pied à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'il entendit un :

- Prenez soin de vous mon garçon.

Il regarda Minerva McGonagall, l'air bouleversé tandis que la portière se refermait sur son visage. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque la voiture démarra, le laissant voir les visages de McGonagall et d'Hagrid, suivit par la masse imposante de Poudlard, dont l'ombre se prolongeait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement au détour d'une nouvelle rue.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?**


	5. Bienvenue

**Titre : **Magnétique

**Auteur :** Moi-même ! Lubilule-Malefoy (:D)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre Grande Déesse : J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé : UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.

**Pairing :** Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter [Peut-être autres couples au fil du temps ]

**Rated : **M progressif

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà mon tout premier UA sur le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir trouvé un très très vieil essai d'environ une demie-page sur mon ordi (qui datait de plus de deux ans, de mémoire). Et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'ai été très inspiré par ce genre d'ambiance, et j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi en lisant cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**REVIEWS : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent ! Donc merci à : **Sorciere6174** ,** Princesslytherin**, **Choupy**, **Alycia Panther**, **K.S** , **hinatanatkae**, **Sinwen**,** stormtrooper2**,** Etrelley**, **the hartman**, **Sedinette Michaelis**, **Titi Snape**, **astralis**, **American beauty girl** et **Baleine** !

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE 

Bien le bonjour !

J'estime que vous avez le droit à une petite explication quand à la publication tardive de ce chapitre ~

Outre le fait que je sois partie en vacances (période pendant laquelle je n'avais pas d'ordi et avais noté quelques petites idées sur un carnet), j'ai eu une atroce panne d'inspiration. A part quelques notes que j'ai simplement eu à rédiger... je n'avais rien dans la tête.

Je m'excuse donc platement pour ce retard de plus d'une semaine et demi

(Ce retard sera également valable pour le _chapitre 28_ de **Moi et Moi Seul !** J'en suis navrée...)

J'ai lu avec attention toutes vos reviews et j'en tiens compte, lorsque certain(e)s d'entre vous me font quelques remarques ~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages !

_**Lubilule-Malefoy**_

_PS : Pourquoi certains d'entre vous se sont mis dans la tête que la voiture était une limousine ? J'ai pas trop compris _

_ PS 2 : Si vous voyez des fautes (et cette fois c'est sûr il y en aura), prévenez moi et je corrigerai ! Merci !_

* * *

**5.**

**Bienvenue..**

Il avait entraperçut la lune à travers la vitre, mais à présent, la hauteur des bâtiments et l'étroitesse de la rue, l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait dans son champ de vision, que des murs en briques et des portes noires. Le chauffeur avait l'air d'avoir choisi un raccourci un peu risqué, mais Harry ne dit rien. Après tout, il devait savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il devait également connaître Londres bien mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier point n'était pas bien compliqué à obtenir. Lui qui était rarement sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard, il ne connaissait quasiment rien de la capitale, à part ce qu'il pouvait en lire dans les journaux et les différentes sorties qu'ils avaient pu faire dans les monuments nationaux lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la voiture sortit de la route étroite qu'ils avaient emprunté afin de se mêler à la foule que formaient les autres véhicules. Harry expira lentement et une fine couche de buée se forma sur la vitre.

Il regardait le paysage nocturne de Londres défiler par sa fenêtre. Il leva un peu plus les yeux de façon à voir s'il pouvait apercevoir les étoiles à présent, mais si elles étaient là, il lui était impossible de distinguer leur lueur. Les lampadaires qui emplissaient les rues ainsi que la forte lumière des affiches lumineuses des diverses boutiques, cinémas ou restaurants de la capitale donnaient une couleur noire d'encre à la voûte céleste. Le jeune homme parcourut les trottoirs du regard. Jamais il n'avait été dans cette partie si vivante du centre de Londres, ni ne l'avait traversée. Il avait l'impression que malgré l'heure tardive, tout le monde était de sortie, sans se soucier de l'heure du réveil le lendemain. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Certains étaient assis à des terrasses de cafés et parlaient avec animation, d'autre marchaient à une allure soutenue tout en riant, pour se rendre sans doute dans un des nombreux théâtre du coin.

Harry quitta un instant des yeux toute cette agitation, pour porter son regard sur la nuque de Dobby, le vieil homme qui était venu le chercher à l'Orphelinat Poudlard. Il repensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus tôt... « Le Maître » avait-il dit ? Il ne se souvenait pas que Dumbledore, ou même Snape, n'ait jamais été appelé de la sorte. Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui se faisait appelé ainsi et surtout... de quel endroit était-il le Maître ? Après tout, personne ne s'était senti obligé, ou n'avait jugé utile de lui dire où il était transféré. Et à cause de toutes ses émotions, il n'avait même pas pensé à poser lui-même la question. Son cœur se serra un instant en pensant à tous ses amis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il soupira en tournant de nouveau son regard par la fenêtre. Il était terriblement anxieux, et la sensation de manque ne le quittait pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Harry ?

Ledit Harry leva un peu vite la tête vers le vieil homme, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur tout en regardant la route.

- Je vous ai entendu soupirer. Jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler ses pensées et poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ce n'est rien Mr Dobby. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vraiment quitté Poudlard et mon départ a été un peu trop soudain à mon goût.

Il serra les dents. Oui, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

- Vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Dobby, dit le vieil homme. Poudlard, d'après ce que je sais, bénéficie d'un environnement, disons, spécial.

Dobby s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dépaysé lorsque vous serez installé dans votre nouvelle demeure.

Harry crut l'entendre murmurer un « et pourtant... » mais il ne releva pas. Même si ces paroles l'inquiétèrent et lui firent froncer les sourcils. Ce nouvel orphelinat était-il _**si**_ différent ?

Par la fenêtre de la luxueuse voiture, le paysage continuait de défiler et de changer au fur et à mesure. À un moment donné, Harry reconnut Convent Garden ainsi que Picadilly Circus lorsqu'ils les traversèrent, mais petit à petit, les magasins, grandes enseignes et restaurants se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Ils étaient sortis du centre ville et des quartiers animés depuis un certain temps, pour se rendre dans un lieu bien plus calme. Quelques pubs et cafés subsistaient encore dans le paysage londonien, mais ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Ici, la majorité des bâtiments étaient de grandes bâtisses de pierre et de briques grises ou marrons. Les lampadaires étaient également moins nombreux et n'éclairaient pas grand chose, pas comme ceux présent devant Poudlard, qui eux d'ailleurs, auraient pu être qualifiés de « spots », plutôt que de simples « lampadaires ». La vitesse de la voiture s'était amoindrie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ces quartiers bien peuplés. Était-ce parce que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était un quartier résidentiel, ou parce qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination ?

Tandis qu'ils étaient bloqués derrière un immense camion poubelle, le regard d'Harry se porta sur un bâtiment en particulier. Il était en brique brunes, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, et à l'instar de Poudlard, se trouvait en retrait de la route, comme enfoncé entre les bâtisses qui l'entouraient. Et en étant moins vaste que son ancienne école, le bâtiment était tout de même très imposant, et même bien plus haut. Le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Cet endroit avait l'air assez lugubre... Une immense grille en fer noir en marquaient l'entrée, et de grosses lettres du même métal étaient disposées en arc de cercle au dessus de celui-ci. Cependant, à cause de la faible luminosité, Harry ne put les lire.

Il détourna le regard de cet endroit à l'aspect étrange, attendant avec une certaine impatience que le camion démarre, pour qu'ils puissent s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Cependant, Dobby s'avança seulement de deux ou trois mètres et stoppa le véhicule. Il manœuvra ensuite pendant quelques instants, pour se placer juste devant les grilles qu'Harry regardait juste avant. Le vieil homme ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit un signe de la main en direction du portail en fer noir. Harry avala difficilement sa salive en voyant les lourdes grilles s'ouvrir devant lui et fut encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque la voiture s'avança lentement dans l'allée. Il y avait des lampes posées à même le sol de part et d'autre de cette allée, partant du portail jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais, elles ne servaient qu'à marquer le chemin plutôt qu'à réellement l'éclairer. Leur lueur était orangée et assez faible. Ils roulaient sur un chemin de graviers, et Harry vit à travers le pare-brise que la porte du bâtiment se rapprochait. Ou plutôt, qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. Dobby tourna sur la gauche, afin que la portière d'Harry se retrouve face à la porte, et le moteur s'arrêta. Harry ressentit encore plus fortement la boule dans son estomac, tandis que le vieil homme était descendu du véhicule afin de lui ouvrir sa portière.

Le jeune homme posa un pied à terre puis sortit de la voiture. Deux grands piliers encadraient la porte d'entrée, noire et polie. Un homme prit la place de Dobby au volant et emporta la voiture plus loin derrière le bâtiment. Harry s'aperçut que sa valise était à terre et un autre homme, dont il ne vit pas le visage, la prit avec lui et ouvrit la porte. Il se demanda comment pouvait-il porter sa malle tout seul... Elle était tellement lourde qu'Harry avait eu du mal à la traîner ne serait-ce que dans le couloir.

- Suivez-moi Mr Harry. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Dit Dobby. Quelqu'un d'autre vous fera visiter le bâtiment demain... il est un peu tard pour le moment.

- Oui bien sûr.. Merci Dobby.

Le vieil homme lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre dans le bâtiment. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur. Rien que le hall d'entrée était le total opposé de celui de Poudlard. Il était bien plus petit, et plus sombre. Une moquette bordeaux tapissait le sol et du bois foncé recouvrait les murs. Sur sa droite, on pouvait accéder à une autre pièce, mais la porte était fermée.

- Sur votre gauche, c'est le réfectoire monsieur. Le petit déjeuner y est servi de 7h30 à 8h15, en temps scolaire ou non. Et à la rentrée, vos cours commenceront à 8h30.

Harry hocha la tête aux mots de Dobby. En face de lui se trouvait un immense escalier recouvert de la même moquette foncée. Escalier que Dobby emprunta, et il le suivit. Une horloge accrochée au mur lui indiqua qu'il était presque minuit. Il y avait tant de trajet entre Poudlard et cet endroit ? Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Ils passèrent sur le palier d'un premier étage, à la moquette ocre et aux murs gris, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Sur le chemin, Dobby lui expliqua que cet endroit était réservé aux employés, et ils continuèrent leur ascension.

- Le bâtiment comporte six étages, sans compter le rez-de-chaussée, et un jardin. Chaque étage à sa particularité bien entendu.

Harry suivit Dobby avec quelques difficultés. Cet homme, malgré son âge avancé, marchait à un rythme soutenu et Harry avait du mal à le suivre dans ces grands escaliers. Il devait absolument prendre l'habitude de les utiliser. Pourtant Poudlard était également rempli d'escaliers, mais ceux de ce nouvel endroit étaient moins larges, et un peu plus haut. Le jeune homme accéléra le mouvement tandis qu'ils passaient devant le palier du deuxième étage, qui semblait être décoré de la même façon que le hall. Harry se demanda jusqu'à quand ils allaient bien pouvoir monter ces marches... Pensant s'arrêter au troisième étage, il fit une pause, mais Dobby continua son chemin. Avec un soupir, il le suivit donc. Finalement, le vieil homme s'arrêta sur le palier de l'étage suivant.

- Cet étage est entièrement réservé aux élèves. Dit-il alors. Tous les résidents possèdent leur chambre ici, au quatrième. Laissez-moi vous montrer la votre.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Et dire que « cet » homme avait dû monter tout ça avec sa malle à bout de bras. Il suivit Dobby dans le couloir aux murs sombres et à la moquette d'un vert foncé. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et le couloir était éclairé par des lampes argentées pendant du plafond. À cette heure-ci, la lueur était assez faible et le jeune homme eu du mal à voir où il allait, même avec ses lunettes. Ils devaient avoir parcouru les trois quart du lieu avant que Dobby ne s'arrête devant une porte en particulier.

- Votre chambre est la numéro 12. Ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée... Je vous en donne la clé, dit-il. Demain, vous ne serez pas obligé de vous lever tôt comme c'est votre premier jour. Vous disposez d'une salle de bain individuelle adjacente à votre chambre. Les draps et le linge sale sont récupérés et lavés le mardi matin, donc n'oubliez pas de tout sortir de votre chambre et de le poser devant votre porte dans le couloir. Une corbeille est à votre disposition sous votre bureau avec le numéro de votre chambre afin que vous les y mettiez. Je, ou une autre personne, vous donnerais de plus amples explications sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement demain.

Harry prit la clé argentée des mains de Dobby.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby.

- C'est tout naturel monsieur. Dit-il en souriant. Lorsque vous serez prêt demain matin, vous n'aurez qu'à aller dans la cuisine et donner le numéro de votre chambre pour avoir votre petit-déjeuner. Et si jamais vous faites une grâce-matinée prolongée, le déjeuner est servi à midi pile. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit Mr Harry Potter.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi Dobby.

Avec un sourire, le vieil homme s'éloigna et Harry rentra sa clé dans la serrure avant de la faire tourner. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Dobby avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Avec un soupir, il actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte de ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre cette année. Harry eut un léger sursaut. Elle ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il avait à Poudlard, mais en était l'exact opposé en même temps. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande. Sur le mur en face de lui, une grande fenêtre à panneaux coulissants était à moitié recouverte par des rideaux verts foncés. Elle prenait une grande partie de l'espace... Harry referma sa porte derrière lui avant de continuer son inspection. Sur le mur de gauche, au plus près de lui, il y avait une porte, qui menait sans doute à sa salle de bain, et plus au fond, son lit, qui lui semblait également plus grand. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait son bureau, plus long et plus large, et sans doute, vu le bois foncé et son épaisseur, aussi plus cher. Pour terminer, sur sa droite se tenait une grande armoire en bois massif. Oui, cette chambre lui rappelait Poudlard, mais en même temps, elle en était l'exact contraire. Cette chambre-ci semblait... impersonnelle au possible. Il eut un frisson. Il fallait qu'il essaie de s'habituer à l'endroit au plus vite. Seule sa vieille malle posée sur le lit le rassura un peu, et il se dirigea vers elle pour la défaire. Il n'était pas si fatigué que ça, et au moins, il serait débarrassé de cette tâche demain.

Il entreprit alors de ranger ses affaires, non sans pousser un soupir. L'armoire était vraiment immense... si grande que lorsqu'il eut tout ranger, elle n'était qu'aux trois quarts pleine, alors qu'à Poudlard, son espace de rangement débordait littéralement. Une fois ses vêtements rangés, il passa aux lettres et aux photos de ses amis. Ayant emporté trois cadres, il choisi quelques photos à poser sur son bureau. L'une d'elle représentait Ron et Hermione, l'autre Dean, Seamus, Lee, Luna, Neville et lui-même à son anniversaire, et la dernière était une photo de ses parents, accompagnés de Sirius Black et d'un autre homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui était ami avec eux également. Il rangea le reste dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux était rempli par un dictionnaire absolument énorme, et de quelques piles en vrac. Sans doute au cas où sa lampe de bureau ou de chevet tombait en panne. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil de bureau, moins confortable que celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude, et observa les murs... tout était trop foncé ici. Il se leva alors et voulu regarder par la fenêtre. Mais il fut également déçu... Sa seule vue était un grand bâtiment un peu plus loin... des briques et encore des briques. Heureusement que le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait était situé en retrait, sinon il aurait pu voir à l'intérieur des appartements. En baissant la tête , il pu constater que la vue n'était pas meilleure. Seulement les grilles noires qui entouraient l'orphelinat et les graviers menant à l'arrière. Il tira un peu trop violemment les rideaux et posa ses lunettes sur son bureau. Il se changea pour se mettre en pyjama et s'installa sous ses couvertures. Il ne mit pas son réveil, et ferma les yeux.

Ils lui manquaient déjà tous tellement... Il ferma les paupières plus fort encore et se força à s'endormir. Au moins, son lit était confortable, c'était déjà ça.

Ͽ ҉ ҉ Ͼ

Sur les coups de 9h30, Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant dormi que ça... il avait fait bien plus long comme temps de sommeil. Il se mit sur le dos. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, et c'était en rencontrant du regard les murs sombres de sa chambre qu'il s'en était souvenu. Il ne prendrait pas son petit-déjeuner avec Lee et les autres ce matin. Il se sentit particulièrement seul. Il se releva doucement, pas plus pressé que ça de se lever dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas... mais il devait le faire. Il en avait pour encore presque un an ici. Le point positif était qu'il aurait du temps pour connaître le lieu avant la rentrée. Après tout, il n'était encore que le 11 août. Il se leva, choisi un simple T-shirt blanc et un jean noir, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard. Elle était plus spacieuse que dans son ancien établissement. Mais elle était tout aussi sombre que sa chambre ou que le couloir. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de carrelage vert foncé, et le plafond, où étaient fixées quelques lumières, était peint en gris.

Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir au-dessus de son lavabo. Ses cheveux étaient dans leur habituel désordre -impossible de leur donner un aspect acceptable-, et il se trouvait un teint un peu pâle. Peut-être était-ce dû à son manque de sommeil... Il passa sa main sur son front et effleura sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Elle était en forme d'éclair, et il l'avait presque toujours eue... elle était là pour lui rappeler la mort de ses parents, comme si le fait de se trouver dans un orphelinat n'était pas suffisant. Il soupira et entra dans la cabine de douche. Après s'être lavé et séché, il enfila ses vêtements propres et avec une certaine appréhension, quitta sa chambre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici hier soir, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, car l'heure était tardive, mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Il croisa quelques regards curieux, mais personne ne vint lui adresser la parole. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'un garçon le regardait fixement, adossé au mur. Celui-ci était très grand, sans doute faisait-il une tête de plus que lui, et assez mince. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts tirant sur le gris. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver antipathique. Son expression était fermée, et il était en retrait des autres groupes. Comme si il les évitait, et que tous les autres l'évitaient également. Le jeune homme détourna la regard, trouvant celui de l'autre un peu trop insistant et le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

Il commença à descendre les marches de l'établissement... et dire qu'il devrait les remonter ensuite... Il soupira silencieusement et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En chemin, il avait croisé d'autres personnes. Il leur avait sourit timidement, et la moitié d'entre eux lui avait rendu cette étrange grimace. L'autre moitié se contentait de le regarder comme une bête de foire. Il arriva enfin jusqu'au réfectoire. Il était bien plus petit qu'à Poudlard... Mais Harry trouva que ce lieu était bien différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir ici jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, les murs étaient peints en blanc et les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres étaient d'une belle couleur bleue qui lui rappela les yeux de Luna. Il chercha du regard une personne qui pourrait lui servir son petit-déjeuner, mais il ne remarqua pas âme qui vive. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit quelques bruits de casseroles de l'autre côté de la salle, qu'il se décida à avancer dans cette direction. Il ouvrit alors une porte battante et découvrit la cuisine de l'établissement. Elle était pleine d'hommes, et majoritairement de femmes, habillés en blanc et s'affairant derrière des fourneaux. L'une de ces femmes le remarqua et s'avança avec précipitation vers lui.

- Hey petit ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici... Attends voir ! Tu serais pas le nouveau?

La femme blonde à forte poitrine le toisa un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à répondre.

- Euh.. oui, je suis Harry Potter. Mr Dobby m'a emmené ici hier soir, tard dans la nuit.

La femme fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras, sous les regards curieux d'autres cuisiniers.

- Potter... pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose... murmura-t-elle. Enfin bref ! Je suis Madame Rosmerta, et je suis la patronne ici, c'est compris ? Bien ! Dit-elle en voyant Harry hocher la tête. Le numéro de ta chambre ?

- C'est la douze, madame.

Elle se dirigea vers une table un peu plus loin pour prendre une sorte de cahier qu'elle feuilleta avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Harry traversa la cuisine pour ne pas perdre de vue l'énergique personne, qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, devant une porte grise.

- Comme tu es tout seul aujourd'hui, tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner ici. Ce midi, tu mangeras dans le réfectoire avec les autres. Le repas y est servi à midi pile. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai du travail à finir.

Puis elle se détourna de lui, retournant à ses occupations, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il haussa alors les épaules, un peu déboussolé, et poussa la porte à battant. La pièce était petite, et une unique table était présente, contre la fenêtre. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe blanche, et une tasse, une théière, des croissants et des œufs attendaient Harry. Celui-ci s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise en bois, en face de son petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim jusqu'à présent. Il commença alors à manger ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il était étonné que tout ne soit pas totalement froid, et surtout, à quel point c'était bon. Pourtant, Poudlard avait la réputation d'avoir une cuisine absolument délicieuse, mais ici... c'était encore meilleur si c'était possible. Après quelques minutes, il tourna la tête, et regarda à travers la fenêtre qu'il avait remarquée lors de son entrée. Elle donnait sur un jardin à l'arrière du bâtiment. Celui-ci était entretenu avec un grand soin, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il était immense et sa beauté dépassait de loin la cour neutre de Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs arbres d'espèces différentes, ainsi que quelques parterres de fleurs tout au fond. Harry pouvait deviner d'ici que les brins d'herbes étaient coupés au millimètre près... Vu la perfection de l'ensemble, ça ne pouvait qu'être le cas. La seule ombre dans ce tableau était toutes ces portes de garages noires alignées sur le côté gauche et dans le fond du jardin. Elles rappelaient l'air lugubre de cet endroit, malgré qu'elles soient à moitié camouflées par la végétation.

Harry se décida à finir son petit-déjeuner en silence, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Il faudrait qu'il aille faire un tour à l'extérieur un peu plus tard... Mais d'abord il faudrait qu'il demande si il en avait le droit. Après tout, le jardin était désert lorsqu'il l'avait regardé. Peut-être que les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à y aller ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. C'était une pensée stupide. Aucun établissement n'empêcherait ses résidents de mettre le nez dehors. C'était un orphelinat, pas un pénitencier. Une fois qu'il eut le ventre plein, il empila les différentes assiettes et s'apprêtait à les prendre pour les rapporter à la cuisine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oh non laisse ça là mon garçon ! Dit Madame Rosmerta. Je vais m'en occuper. Et ça tombe bien que tu ais fini, nous allions commencer la vaisselle de ce matin !

Harry se décala pour laisser la femme prendre ses assiettes et la théière. Elle était rapide et énergique en comparaison de Winky, qui elle semblait morose la plupart du temps.

- Bon allez, file maintenant ! Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes ! Et puis, tu dois sûrement avoir autre chose à faire.. comme ranger tes affaires ou quelque chose du genre ! Allez, dehors ! Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où es la porte !

Si elle l'avait poussé jusqu'à l'extérieur du réfectoire à coups de pieds aux fesses, ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Il avait vu le regard amusé de quelques commis, et avait même entendu deux ou trois cuisinières glousser à son passage... Apparemment, voir quelqu'un se faire mettre dehors était bien plus drôle que d'être soi-même mis à la porte. Avec un soupir qu'il ne pu retenir, il avança lentement dans le Hall, qui paraissait toujours aussi sombre malgré les rideaux grands ouverts, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre, faire il ne savait pas quoi encore. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Dobby viendrait le voir pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement ? Il lui avait bien dit hier qu'il lui donnerait les informations nécessaires... Harry commença son ascension mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Hey, toi là-bas !

Il avait à peine poser le pied sur la troisième marche... Il se retourna alors, et vit un jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte à la droite de l'escalier... celle qui était close la veille. Le jeune homme en question était grand et élancé, plus grand qu'Harry de quelques centimètres sans doute, et avait une épaule appuyée contre le mur. Il portait une chemise blanche cintrée et un pantalon noir, et si ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans un orphelinat, Harry aurait juré qu'il était le fils d'un riche homme. Tout dans son attitude première lui faisait cette impression. Il avait une certaine classe, et beaucoup d'élégance, malgré le ton avec lequel il l'avait appelé. Le jeune homme semblait attendre avec impatience une réponse. Impatience qui se marquait au niveau de ses sourcils froncés. Sourcils surmontant des yeux gris perçants, accompagnant des cheveux d'un blond presque blancs...

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Dit-il alors, en essayant d'être le moins hostile possible.

Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil et se décolla du mur.

- À qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je m'adresse ? Il n'y a que toi ici !

Après un coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'effectivement, le Hall était désert. Le garçon blond s'avança vers lui.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant... Tu es nouveau ici ? Ou seulement de passage ? Continua-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Je suis arrivé hier soir, dans la nuit. Et j'aurai préféré n'être que de passage... Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

L'autre jeune homme ricana à ses mots et s'avança encore, jusqu'à monter sur la première marche.

- Attends voir... je parie que tu étais à Poudlard, non ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-il au courant ?

- Ah ! vu ta tête, j'ai raison. Dit-il d'un air suffisant. J'ai entendu dire dernièrement que le nouveau directeur faisait, comment dire... un peu de ménage parmi ses résidents. Mon père dit que le vieux Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose comme cela se produire... Il était bien trop attaché à ses petites têtes ! Continua-t-il sur le même air désintéressé.

Sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer, Harry se sentit agacer par son comportement et par ses grands airs. Puis il tiqua en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Attends, excuse-moi... Ton père ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas orphelin ici ?

Le jeune homme eut un air étonné, puis eut un sourire en coin. Tout en montant les deux dernières marches qui les séparaient, il dit.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser cette fois, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, et mon père est le directeur de l'orphelinat. Et toi ?

Draco lui tendit la main. Après une hésitation, Harry leva la sienne et la lui serra brièvement.

- Harry Potter.

- Potter, hein ? Dit-il. Tu es le seul de Poudlard à être ici ?

- Eh bien, oui. Répondit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

- Heureusement que tu es tombé sur moi alors ! Ricana-t-il. Si c'est le vieux Dobby qui t'as conduit ici hier soir, il n'a pas du avoir le temps de te montrer grand chose...

Son air dédaigneux gêna de nouveau Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence déjà à se faire des ennemis le premier jour. Surtout si celui-ci était le fils du directeur.

- Moi, je suis ici depuis plus de dix ans, étant donné que mon père travaille ici. Ma mère n'était pas d'accord au début, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait de l'autorité de toute façon. Enfin bref, suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche ici.

- Eh bien.. merci. Mais tu n'es pas obligé. Mr Dobby m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout aujourd'hui...

- Dobby ne ferait que t'expliquer les grandes lignes ! Râla-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Moi au moins, je te tiendrais au courant des règles basiques, et... disons, des règles qu'il existe entre nous, les résidents. Viens par là.

Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de vérifier si Harry le suivait et redescendit les quelques marches pour se rendre dans la pièce où il était initialement. La pièce était bien plus grande que ce qu'Harry avait pu s'imaginer. Elle devait être au moins aussi grande que le réfectoire, voire même plus. Le sol était recouvert de la même moquette verte que le couloir du quatrième étage, et les murs, dont le papier peint vert tirait un peu trop sur le marron, étaient recouverts de vieilles photographies en noir et blanc, ainsi que de quelques miroirs ici et là. Des canapés en cuirs brun ou alors recouverts de velours gris étaient disposés partout dans la pièce, entourant soit des tables basses de bois ou de verre, ou bien étant simplement regroupés par petits groupes. Le long des fenêtres, à moitié recouvertes par de lourds rideaux verts foncés, se tenaient de petites tables carrées, ou était disposé un plateau de jeu d'échec. Une immense cheminée prenait place sur le mur en face d'elles, et Harry remarqua ça et là, différents tapis qui lui paraissaient atrocement onéreux. Éparpillés un peu partout, différents groupes d'amis étaient installés sur les canapés et parlaient tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le personnel appelle ça le « Petit Salon », bien qu'il n'ait rien de petit. Mais, nous, nous préférons l'appeler la Salle Commune. Expliqua Draco. La porte est ouverte dès 7h du matin, et elle est fermée à 22h en temps scolaire. Mais en ce moment, le couvre-feu est à 23h30, donc l'horaire s'ajuste. Il n'y avait pas ça à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'air abasourdi d'Harry.

- Non... J'aurai aimé, mais non.

Draco eut un rire dédaigneux, avant de poursuivre.

- Tu vois la porte au fond ? Elle mène à un autre petit salon, bien moins vaste qu'ici, et est réservé aux professeurs et quelques employés. L'accès nous en est interdit. Et en retour, les professeurs ne traversent que rarement cet endroit. C'est assez avantageux... dit-il avec un sourire étrange.

Puis il tourna les talons sans prévenir, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

- Dépêche-toi Potter, on est loin d'avoir terminé. Dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas tellement être obligé de suivre les autres comme un petit toutou. Mais le point positif était qu'il allait être débarrasser du fils Malefoy après ça, et qu'il allait également connaître tous les lieux, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre son guide de vue, et le suivit dans les escaliers. Après quelques marches, la voix traînante de Draco Malefoy se fit entendre.

- Dis-moi juste ce que Dobby a eut le temps de te raconter hier soir, que je ne répète pas inutilement les choses.

- Il m'a seulement dit qu'il y avait six étages et que le premier était réservé aux employés... Il m'a donné les horaires du petit-déjeuner et puis m'a juste informé par rapport à la lessive.

- C'est tout ? Dit Draco l'air outré. C'est comme si il ne t'avait rien dit ! Allez accélère, j'ai plus de travail que ce je pensais.

« _Rien ne t'oblige à le faire... _», ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Le jeune homme blond, qui agaçait de plus en plus Harry, pressa le pas. Réprimant un soupir, le fils Potter accéléra également. Moins il lui faisait de remarques, mieux il se portait. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui répondre... du moins, pas encore. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir une année entière avec un gosse de riche. Parce qu'en fait, c'était bien ce qu'il était : un fils à papa. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier du second étage.

- Bien, commença Draco. La grande porte ici, c'est l'infirmerie. Et l'autre plus loin, c'est la bibliothèque. Elles sont respectivement tenues par Mrs Pomfresh et Mrs Pince, et je te déconseille de les contrarier, vu leur caractère...

- Elles sont comme Madame Rosmerta ? Demanda Harry.

À sa question, Draco souleva un sourcil.

- Rosmerta ? Niveau énergie, je dirais que Mrs Pomfresh l'égale. Mais niveau caractère, par rapport à ces deux-là, Rosmerta est un agneau. Finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry déglutit, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour se redonner une certaine constance.

- Et... est-ce que tous les couloirs sont dépourvus de fenêtres ? Dit-il en remarquant l'air sombre de l'endroit.

- Oui, c'est comme ça Draco en haussant les épaules. Ha oui, et pour info, les autres portes alignées là bas, ce sont des salles de classe et des salles de travail. En général, on vient tous par ici pour réviser. La bibliothèque est juste à côté, c'est plus pratique. Même si personnellement je préfère travailler dans ma chambre, il est vrai que descendre deux étages, puis les remonter juste pour aller chercher un livre, n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer à ses paroles. Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne...

- Bon allez, suis-moi. On va directement au cinquième.

Draco avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers, sans l'attendre, une nouvelle fois.

- On ne s'arrête pas au troisième ? Demanda Harry, en essayant de ne pas paraître essoufflé.

- Le troisième étage est entièrement constitué de salles de classe, donc ce n'est pas utile. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé le numéro de ta chambre ! Moi je suis dans la 42.

- Je suis dans la 12. Répondit Harry un peu à contre-coeur. Et combien sommes-nous ici ? Je veux dire, en tant que résidents.

- On est environ soixante. Dit Draco alors qu'ils passaient devant le troisième étage.

- Seulement soixante ? S'exclama Harry.

Certes, le lieu était plus petit que Poudlard, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si peu nombreux.

- Eh oui, seulement. Dit-il en ralentissant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais c'est parce qu'ici, les résidents ont entre quinze et dix-huit ans. On n'a jamais vu d'enfant plus jeune que ça. D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai eu seize ans la semaine dernière. Répondit-il.

- Je vois, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Nous sommes donc de la même année, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'ajouta pas un mot. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, mais déconcerta Harry. Draco n'avait pas cessé de parler encore et encore depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré au rez-de-chaussée, et là, plus rien. Même si ce silence ne dura pas longtemps, il avait été... marquant.

- Alors Draco, tu joues au guide ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le travail du vieux majordome ?

Ils étaient arrivés au palier du quatrième étage et plusieurs élèves traînaient dans le couloir menant aux chambres. L'un d'eux, celui qui s'était adressé à Draco, fit sursauter légèrement Harry. C'était le même garçon qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée lorsqu'il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Maintenant, il pouvait le voir de plus près. Il était bel et bien plus grand que lui, et faisait même quelques centimètres de plus que le fils Malefoy. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient en plusieurs mèches sur son front pâle et ses yeux verts clairs tirant sur le gris paraissaient alerte, malgré les cernes qui les soulignaient.

- Ne sois pas médisant Théodore, répondit Draco avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'essaie juste d'être serviable.

Le garçon appelé Théodore ricana et croisa les bras.

- Toi ? Serviable ? Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais le sens de ce mot.

Malefoy mit une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, et prit un air faussement outré.

- Comment oses-tu Théodore ? Moi qui suis une âme si pure...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pur en toi. Même si ta famille, et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs, se vente d'avoir le sang-pur, je n'en comprends pas le sens... tu es souillé Draco. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Malgré ses paroles étranges, qu'Harry ne comprit d'ailleurs pas du tout, le fils Malefoy rit doucement.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une langue de serpent Nott.

- Est-ce que je dois le prendre en tant qu'insulte ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu aimais ma lan...

Draco s'était avancé vers lui pour lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes, l'empêchant alors de finir sa phrase. Et Harry lui en était reconnaissant, car il n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir connaître la fin ce cette même phrase.

- Cet étrange gars ici présent, c'est Théodore Nott. Son père travaille également pour le Maître, donc il est logé ici, et suit ses études ici aussi. Expliqua Draco.

- Enchanté, dit Théodore.

Harry tiqua. C'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait ce terme... « Le Maître ». Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de rendre sa politesse à Théodore.

- De même, dit-il. Mais... excuse-moi, qui est ce « Maître » dont tu parles ? Dobby a employé ce... nom hier également mais...

- Attends une seconde. L'interrompit Draco. Tu es vraiment SI ignorant ?

Harry rougit mais ne répondit pas. Il ne supportait définitivement pas le ton supérieur de Draco et le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait oublié de faire ses devoirs. Le fils Malefoy soupira bruyamment et passa devant lui, laissant Théodore derrière.

- Viens avec moi. Je n'ai pas encore terminé la visite. Allez !

- Tu es trop impatient Malefoy... Ou peut-être trop gâté ? Dit doucement Théodore.

- La ferme Nott ! Je ne crois pas m'être adressé à toi ! Cracha Draco avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre son ascension.

Harry eut la respiration bloquée. Théodore allait définitivement lui répondre et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et vu le caractère du fils du directeur, lui non plus, n'allait pas se laisser faire et répondre de nouveau... Le fils Potter serra les dents d'appréhension, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Théodore lance les hostilités. Mais son attente était vaine. Nott se contenta de soupirer et de sourire, comme si le comportement de Draco l'amusait, puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux. De ce même regard qui l'avait déstabilisé ce matin.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher le nouveau. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il a un caractère de chien. Ce serait dommage qu'il passe ses nerfs sur toi.

Son ton calme l'étonna, puis après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, il lui sourit doucement et s'avança vers les marches.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

Le même ton calme et posé. Les mêmes yeux verts clairs mêlés de gris fixés sur lui.

- Bon Potter ! On va pas y passer la journée !

Draco se tenait une dizaine de marches plus haut, l'air mécontent, les mains posées sur les hanches. Théodore eut un rire léger avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir du quatrième étage. Harry monta en vitesse les marches qui le séparaient de Draco tout en repensant à sa nouvelle rencontre. Ce garçon semblait vraiment étrange... Et surtout, seul. Ce matin, les autres semblaient l'éviter, et restaient à bonne distance de lui. Pourtant Draco n'avait pas eu de comportement semblable à son égard. Il lui avait parlé normalement, enfin, normalement selon son caractère, et n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet à Harry.

- Nous voilà au cinquième ! Dit Draco en s'arrêtant, pas un poil essoufflé, sur le palier.

Harry remarqua les chandeliers dorés posés contre les murs. Cet étage était différent de celui du dessous. Le sol était recouvert de moquette pourpre, et les portes menant aux différentes pièces étaient d'une teinte acajou. La partie basse des murs était recouverte de planches de la même couleur, tandis que le haut de ceux-ci était peint de la même couleur que le sol.

- C'est l'étage réservé aux professeurs. Expliqua Draco.

- Ils ne sont pas logés au premier ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu rigoles ? S'esclaffa Draco. Le premier étage est réservé aux employés certes, mais seulement ceux qui s'occupent de l'orphelinat. Les cuisiniers, les jardiniers, les chauffeurs, les femmes de ménages etcetera. Ici, il y a les bureaux et les appartements des professeurs. Je vais te montrer.

Draco s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant l'une des portes.

- Les portes doubles montrent l'accès aux bureaux, tandis que les simples, sont celles des appartements. Ici, il y a moins de professeurs qu'à Poudlard, simplement parce qu'il y a moins de matières. Mais en contrepartie, la masse de travail est assez abominable. Continua-t-il.

- Moins de matières ? C'est à dire ? Argua Harry.

- Nous avons quatre professeurs différents, répondit Draco.

« _Seulement quatre?_ » Pensa Harry. Il s'avança vers la seconde porte double. Un nom écrit en lettre dorées était inscrit sur l'une d'elle : « HORACE SLUGHORN ».

- Là, c'est le bureau de Slughorn. C'est notre professeur de sciences. Avant, la matière était divisée en deux. Slughorn s'occupait de la partie Chimie, tandis que le professeur Gobe-Planche s'occupait de la Biologie. Mais elle est bien trop âgée maintenant, donc on la voit rarement. Et quand il lui arrive de montrer le bout de son nez, elle nous donne plus des cours ressemblant à de la Botanique, qu'à de la biologie. Enfin bon, Slughorn est un bon professeur, malgré le fait qu'il perde le fil assez souvent quand il commence à nous raconter ses stupides anecdotes.

Le fils Malefoy ricana puis s'éloigna plus loin dans le couloir afin de rejoindre une seconde porte double. Sur celle-ci, des lettres d'or étaient également inscrites. « RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE ».

- Lui c'est notre professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. Rodolphus est assez dingue dans son genre. Peut-être un peu trop passionné. Mais au moins, ses cours sont assez intéressants.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Demanda Harry.

- Seulement parce qu'il est marié à ma tante Bella, rit Draco. C'est la sœur de ma mère. Elle participe aussi aux affaires du Maître. Je t'expliquerais tout dans un moment... ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry prêt à poser une nouvelle question.

Il fit un signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il le suive encore un peu plus loin dans le couloir devant une nouvelle porte. Le nom « RABASTAN LESTRANGE » y était inscrit.

- Lui, c'est le frère cadet de Rodolphus. Il s'occupe de nous enseigner les mathé honnêtement, je cherche encore le signe qu'ils appartiennent à la même famille ces deux-là. Certes, quand on les voit côte à côte, ils ont pratiquement la même tête, mais... leur caractère. C'est le jour et la nuit. Fais une remarque pendant le cours de Rodolphus, il va débattre avec toi, fais la même chose pendant le cours de Rabastan, et il te filera des devoirs supplémentaires qu'un universitaire mettrait une semaine à résoudre. Ne JAMAIS contrarier Rabastan Lestrange, c'est la règle d'or.

Il pointa son doigt à quelques millimètres du nez d'Harry à ces derniers mots.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir. C'est un des seuls conseils que je te donnerais. Dit-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le couloir.

Harry s'arrêta aux côtés de Draco, devant la cinquième porte double du couloir. Les lettres dorées étaient toujours placées au même endroit. « REMUS J. LUPIN ».

- Lui, c'est notre professeur de Langues. Techniquement, il nous enseigne trois matières différentes. L'Anglais, le Français et la Littérature. Le Français est considéré comme une option, mais c'est toujours mieux de suivre ce cours là, surtout pour la Littérature. Il lui arrive de consacrer quelques unes de ses heures au Latin également.

- Je n'avais ni français, ni latin à Poudlard... je ne sais pas si je pourrais suivre. Intervint Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que ça posera problème. Lupin est quelqu'un d'indulgent... Voire même un peu trop je trouve. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas. Et ça me coûte très cher de dire ça mais, il est très bon professeur... et je ne le répéterais pas. Finit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Harry. Et puis, de toute façon, tu pourras toujours demander à Théodore de te filer un coup de main si tu ne comprends pas. C'est le meilleur en Langues de notre année.

- On est classés par année ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a trois groupes. Les 15-16, les 16-17 et les 17-18. Tout ne dépend pas seulement de l'année dans laquelle tu es né, expliqua Draco. Il s'agit également de tes résultats, tu peux très bien redoubler. Mais si jamais ça arrive, tu refais une année ici, et si jamais tu la rates, on te met à la porte. Le niveau ici est très élevé, et il n'est pas question que les professeurs perdent leur temps avec un élève à la traîne.

- On a le droit de mettre des orphelins à la porte ? S'exclama Harry, outré.

- Ils ne les laissent pas dans la rue , dit Draco l'air agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils les changent juste d'orphelinat. Bref... nous concernant, nous sommes dans la catégorie 16-17.

Draco tourna les talons pour retourner à l'entrée du couloir. Harry le suivit et lui demanda.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais ici depuis plus de dix ans ?

- Si. Tu me demandes ça par rapport à mes études ? Eh bien, comme nous sommes beaucoup de la même famille à travailler ici, j'ai été... privilégié, et ce sont ma tante et les Lestrange qui m'ont éduqué. Sans oublié mon père... d'ailleurs, cette porte-ci est celle de son bureau. Tu devras peut-être y aller dans les prochains jours par rapport à ton arrivée ici. Mais sinon, je te préviens...

Draco se retourna vers Harry et s'approcha de lui. Instinctivement, le jeune homme recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre l'un des murs.

- Si un jour, tu te retrouves convoqué dans son bureau, attends-toi à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Dit Draco d'un air sombre.

Le jeune homme blond se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, et il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre sa joue.

- Lucius Malefoy n'est pas un homme tendre. Garde bien ça en tête.

Il marqua ses paroles en tapotant la tempe d'Harry du bout de son doigt avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Toujours sans vérifier si l'autre le suivait, et toujours sans attendre. Le jeune Potter fut étonné de la façon dont Draco avait parlé de son père. Le craignait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait mis en garde ? Il expira fortement par le nez. Le personnage de ce garçon l'agaçait au plus point, mais la façon dont il avait parlé de son père l'intriguait. Peut-être n'était-il pas si détestable lorsqu'on le connaissait bien ? Théodore n'avait pas l'air dérangé de la façon dont le jeune homme blond s'adressait à lui. Peut-être le connaissait-il depuis un moment ? Harry suivit Draco dans les escaliers menant au dernier étage. L'angle de celui-ci était un peu différent et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la luminosité fut de plus en plus faible. Il vit Draco s'arrêter en haut des marches et fit de même. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'à la place de l'entrée de l'habituel couloir, se tenaient de grands et lourds rideaux tirés. Verts, également.

- Tu dois avoir remarquer une forte présence de vert ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco en le regardant.

- Euh... oui. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y en a un peu partout.

- Sais-tu pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme blond.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprit par l'étrange question.

- Dobby t'a-t-il au moins donné le nom de cet endroit ?

- Eh bien... Non. On ne m'a rien dit. Répondit Harry à contre-coeur.

Il ne supportait pas paraître ignorant devant le fils Malefoy. Enfin, « paraître »... « être » ignorant semblait être un terme plus approprié. Draco eut un sourire étrange avant de s'incliner légèrement en avant, comme un artiste de théâtre.

- Eh bien laisse-moi te dire...

Draco Malefoy releva légèrement sa tête, laissant voir son visage à Harry. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient sur celui-ci. Et malgré la pénombre, et ce qui surprit le nouveau venu, fut l'éclat des yeux du jeune homme en face de lui. Une lampe à gaz était accrochée au mur et émettait une très faible lumière, à telle point qu'elle n'avait pas réellement d'utilité. Instinctivement, la main d'Harry s'accrocha à la rampe de l'escalier tandis que Draco finissait sa phrase en se redressant.

- Bienvenue à l'Orphelinat Riddle.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?  
**


End file.
